What am I?
by knightshade114
Summary: [Revised] Shade was a small boy in the care of his abusive muggle father... Or is it his father? Who are his parents? Why do Harry and the light side hate him so much? Is he the real prophecy child? Why does this summary have so many questions! No one will know! Rated T cause it just is, Light-side Bashing!/Slash!/Good Dark-side!/DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE GAY COUPLES!
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I decided to write another fanfic, yay! I don't really know but yea, this will be depressing so be careful, thanks! also, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the small pieces I put in.**

There was a lone figure staggering down the street under lamp lights in the middle of the night, it was fall. If we look closer, we realize it is a boy that looks to be the age of seven. He had shaggy black hair that went just past his shoulders and molten silver eyes with hints of electric green. He wore dark blue flare jeans with a dark gray short sleeved shirt paired with dark gray sneakers. He wobbled down the street, he was covered with bruises and welts on his back and chest.

He slowly walked towards a small shack of a house, it had dark black walls that were covered in mold and the paint was chipping. The yard grass was yellow and dead while the front door was open slightly and tilted to the side. The porch had an old pair of tables and chairs which were black with mold. As the small boy walked up the stairs, he winced as he heard a bottle smash against the wall. "SHADE! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU USELESS BOY?!" a voice cried out from inside the house.

Shade, who we now know is the young boy, whimpered and dashed quietly and quickly up the stairs, shutting his door quietly before grabbing a small bag from his closet. He packed it with all of his clothes, a few toys that he made, his toothbrush, and flipped over a loose board in his room where he kept his stolen money that he took from his father. After packing all of these things, he waited quietly up in his room until his father fell asleep, then when he was asleep, he slowly walked down the stairs, sneaking into the kitchen to grab some food along with the rest of his dad's money, he wasn't coming back here ever again.

As Shade walked towards the front door quickly but quietly, he took one last glance back at his own personal hell before walking out the door and into the night.

* * *

Elsewhere, at a school named Hogwarts, all the owls left with their letters, among those owls there was one holding a letter addressed to a Shade Floy and another addressed to Harry Potter. All the owls raced off, going to their respected future students.

* * *

When we come back to Shade, it's been three days since he left home, he was slowly headed towards London to hopefully find something there, he didn't know what but something was calling to him. He flinched slightly as he heard something cry out, but when he looked up, he realized that it was just a plain brown owl but it unnerved him, it was staring right back at him. Then he noticed that there was a letter attached to its leg, he didn't know if this was right but he slowly raised his arm, holding it out to the owl. To his surprise, the owl hopped out of the tree and onto his arm, holding out a leg for him to take the letter. He gently took the letter before the owl flew off, leaving him to himself.

As he opened the letter, he saw that his father's house address was on the front. He peeled open the letter that read,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Floy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The second page read,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle_

Shade stood in the forest in shock, Hogwarts? What were they talking about? He looked back at the letter and realized that July 31 was in two days, where was he going to get an Owl? Or even get to the school in time? He slowly started to jog faster in the direction of London.

* * *

Two days after getting the letter, Shade was camping out in an alleyway near an old pub called the Leaky Cauldron when he looked up slightly. He saw a tall man with black and greasy, shoulder-length hair, black eyes, sallow or very pale skin long, a hooked nose, and he wore a scowl; he was wearing clothes that made him look like a bat when he drifted into the alleyway. It seemed like the man was looking for something or someone, that's when Shade realized that the response letter was due today before slowly climbing out of his hiding spot behind a pile of boxes.

He climbed to his feet, his bag slung over his shoulder before turning to look at the surprised man's face, "h-hello..."

* * *

Snape walked into an alleyway that was supposed to have this boy he had to educate when he walked into the alley, he was surprised to see a small boy that looked no older than seven stand up from behind a pile of boxes.

He shook his head slightly before realizing that he needed to be careful around this child, "Hello, my name is Severus Snape and I am here to tell you about being a wizard," he said with the softest voice he could.

The child gasped softly and with a quivering voice said, "R-really? That letter was real?"

His voice contained so much hope yet also fear, it almost broke Severus' war hardened heart.

* * *

Shade couldn't believe his ears, this man was here to tell him about his letter, was he mad at him for not sending an owl in response (which he didn't know how to use nor how to catch an owl)? He flinched and stepped back slightly, unsure about whether or not to trust the man in front of him as he moved. He listened as the man called Severus Snape told him about the wizarding world, slowly but surely, Shade started to relax around him and slowly started to trust him.

* * *

After they had talked for a good two hours, Severus stood up and said, "Alright, now I believe it's time to take you to get your things," he walked to the end of the alleyway, turning and looking back at Shade expectantly.

Shade sprung up from his position on the floor to follow Severus, his bag bouncing gently against his back as he followed him into the old pub all the way to the back. Severus did a number of taps with a stick that he had on a brick wall before stepping back, Shade watched in awe and fascination as the wall shifted and moved like an animal to reveal a larger alley filled with shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Shade had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon and more.

Shade stood in shock until Severus brushed past him and went first into Gringotts to talk to a bank teller, Shade tottering and staggering to catch up to him. As they entered from Diagon Alley, a set of white stairs leads up to a set of burnished bronze doors. The doors are flanked by a goblin in a uniform of scarlet and gold, this is the entrance to Gringotts, and it leads into a small entrance hall and another set of doors, engraved on these silver doors are the words:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Through these doors, also flanked with goblins, is a vast marble hall long counters stretching along its length with doors leading off to the vault passageways with around a hundred goblins sitting at them. Shade stared at the goblins in awe, he was about to go up to one when Severus grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards a different goblin.

He stopped in front of the goblin and bowed slightly before talking, "Hello Bogrod, I am here to create a vault for Shade Floy."

Severus and Shade watched in shock as every single goblin froze when he said Shade's full name, "R-right this way please," Bogrod said with a look of shock before getting down from his chair and turned to walk towards the Director's office.

As they entered the office, Bogrod turned to the Director and said, "Sir, it's HIM."

The Director looked at Shade over his desk with a slight sneer until he saw his eyes, he gasped in shock before saying shakily, "O-Oh, Lord Floy, how nice to see you, Sir, what do you need today?"

Shade looked up at the goblin and said quietly, "W-what do you mean by Lord? I'm not a Lord," the goblin shook his head before turning to a parchment.

He revealed that not only was Shade a wizard but he was one of the ancient lines, a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin and a Draconic Prince of the Western Sea.

Shade sat in shock with Severus until Griphook, who was the Director, asked, "Would you like to get your inheritance now? A Draconic Prince can get his inheritance at the age of 11."

Shade looked over at Severus who still was trying to process everything that happened before turning back to Griphook, "W-will it hurt?"

Griphook smiled gently, which looked more like a grimace, before shaking his head, "No, all you will feel is a small pinch on your back and near your waist, over time, you will be able to control your transforming. You can be a half/half form, a quarter form, a 3/4 form, and a full form," he said roughly.

Shade glanced over at Severus before nodding at Griphook who handed him a silver potion. Severus was snapped out of his trance and looked over at the potion before Shade drank it. Slowly he started to change, he grew dark green wings with speckled scales of silver and black, he had the same design that started to grow on his cheeks. His nails started to sharpen into points that were a dark green which traveled up his arms with specks of silver and black, the same thing happened to his feet up to his knees, his feet started to change slightly in shape, they started to look more like raptor/dragon feet. His tail ripped through his pants, it was also a dark green with two tail fins on the end and the scales trailed up his spine, fading when it reached mid back with patches of silver and black running along it. His hair grew longer to upper back length with green and white bleeding into stripes in his black hair and his eyes had specks of black along with the green specks in the molten silver.

He shivered slightly and when he looked down at his hands, he gasped in shock and awe, he slowly flexed which caused a chain reaction, his wings snapping into flying position. He relaxed his muscles and stared slightly as his tail slid in front of his feet, he giggled slightly as he waved it in front of his face, folding and unfolding his tail fins slightly before turning to look at Severus. He looked at Shade with awe and pride, Griphook at the same time, was teaching Shade how to control his transformation until all he had, were very faint scales on his forearms, shins, and back.

"Come on Shade, we have to get your money before shopping," Severus said softly, snapping Shade out of his fascination with his scales.

Shade jumped out of the chair and stood in front of Griphook as he handed him two keys and two rings, the keys were on a ring while Griphook told Shade, "This ring is to let people know that you are the Dragon Prince, The other ring is the Lord ring for Slytherin, you must wear them at all times because they have protection charms weaved into the metal."

The Dragon Prince ring was a bright silver band that had an emerald in the middle with small obsidian stones around it. The Slytherin ring was a black metal ring with an emerald in the middle, inside the emerald was the Slytherin family Crest with small diamonds around the stone. Shade put them on and tied the keys around his neck before delving into the Gringott Mines. As they entered the Mine Cart, Shade leaned slightly over the side as they sped faster down into the ground.

Finally, they arrived at a high-security vault, as they got out, Griphook said, "Lord Slytherin, you must place your hand directly on the door, for it to open," he gestured towards the door.

Shade glanced back at Severus before placing his hand on the door, he felt a sharp prick before pulling his hand back, the door opened slowly to reveal a large room filled with gold, silver, and bronze coins, scrolls, books, journals, portraits, and off to the side was a small garden filled with plants, old, new, rare, constant, everything Salazar ever had was inside this Vault.

Severus said gently, "You should grab some coins to shop with," after he said that, Griphook walked forward and handed Shade a gold card with a large G in the middle.

"This is linked straight to your vaults, you can just swipe this card and it will pay for your purchases, all it needs is a drop of blood to activate," he said gruffly before handing Shade a dagger.

Shade winced slightly as he pricked his finger, a drop of blood landing on the large G making the card glow before it stopped. Severus and Shade sat back in the cart before they were back on the surface, they left the bank before Severus said, "Alright Shade, it's time to buy your school supplies."

They walked down the street and entered Flourish and Blotts.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, what did you think? I'm sorry if Snape is a little OOC, it was intentional though because of what happens later in the story. See you in the next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 2: Diagon Alley for What am I?, This will be fun for me to write and fun for you to read, please read rate and review, thanks! I also don't own Harry Potter, if I did, I'd be dating Fred and George.**

_**Parseltongue**_

"talking"

Previously:

_They walked down the street and entered Flourish and Blotts._

* * *

As they entered the building, Shade's eyes went wide with awe, he had never seen so many books in one place. He glanced back at Severus who gestured to the books before he ransacked the store. He grabbed a basket and filled it with all of his school books, after putting those in the basket, he grabbed all the potions books from year 1-year 4 and some different history books. When he was done picking books, he went up to the counter to pay but accidentally bumped into someone, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" said a small white blond boy arrogantly.

Shade flinched away from him before getting up, picking up his basket and walking back towards Severus after paying. When he walked up to him, though, he saw two blond people standing next to Severus. One was a tall blond man with gray eyes and pale skin while the other was a shorter woman who was pale with blond hair and blue eyes. All three of them discreetly watched as Shade slowly walked up to Severus.

"Are you done getting your books?" he asked gently, surprising the blond pair.

Shade just nodded slightly, partially hiding behind Severus' leg.

The two blondes smiled at him slightly before the woman bend down, "Hello, my name is Narcissa, what is yours?"

Shade peeked from behind Severus' leg, looking at her from his position, "I-I'm Shade."

He quickly hid behind Severus' leg again, "As you can see, he doesn't like strangers much," Snape said gently.

Narcissa and the blond man nodded before a small white haired blur came up to them and almost tackled Severus. Shade quickly walked back from him and looked, he realized that it was the boy he ran into earlier.

"Sev! What are you doing here?" the white haired boy asked.

"I am actually here on school business," Severus replied, gesturing towards Shade.

Shade stood still, not knowing whether to run or not before Severus came back over to him, after seeing his distressed expression and slowly reached his hand out for Shade to take. Shade hesitated before grasping it gently and looking down at the floor.

The white haired boy walked up slowly to Shade and smiled, holding out his hand slightly, "Hi, I'm Draco, sorry for bumping into you earlier."

Shade smiled shyly before taking his hand, shaking it slightly, "It's fine, nice to meet all of you."

The three adults were watching all of this with sadness, pity, and regret before Shade gently tugged on Severus' sleeve, "Could we get the rest of my supplies now?"

Severus nodded before turning his head towards the blond man, "Lucius, we will talk later unless you would like to do the rest of your shopping with us?"

Lucius glanced over at Narcissa before nodding to Severus, "We will join you, that will give us time to talk and the boys time to bond."

Draco smiled and gently tugged on Shade's hand, dragging him gently towards Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Madam Malkin was a nice lady, if not a bit overbearing, she startled Shade though when the tape measure moved on its own, measuring all over his body, a quill scratching away on a piece of paper what Shade thought was his measurements before the paper flew over to Madam Malkin. Draco's robes and clothes were already packed and ready to go.

"What would you like dear?" she asked.

"Umm... How about one school robe, two dark green robes, one dress robe, one midnight blue robe and two silver robes. I'd also like two black leather pants along with two blue jeans and one pair of white jeans; three silk shirts, one green another silver and one midnight blue; and finally, two silver and blue trainers and black dress shoes. Oh, and a pair of protective gloves," Shade said softly.

She smiled and nodded, "Would you like them to resize when you grow so you don't have to buy new clothes?"

Shade nodded quickly, "Yes please."

She nodded and shooed them out of her shop, "Alright, they should be ready in an hour, see you then."

Draco and Shade looked at each other before grinning and running past Severus and Draco's parents towards the Apothecary. As they entered, Shade had a field day trying to buy every ingredient in the shop, he only stopped though when Severus told him that he could come back later to get more, also he scared the apothecary worker with all of his ingredients.

As they left, Shade glanced to his side but stopped and stared as he saw a beautiful snake in the Magical Menagerie shop.

He looked up and tugged on Severus' sleeve gently, "Could we go there please?"

Severus looked at the shop and nodded, teasingly he said, "Just don't go buying every animal in there alright?"

Shade blushed lightly and nodded before dragging Draco to the shop. Inside was...interesting to say the least, Shade walked swiftly to the window where he saw the snake. It was a 4-foot long black snake with a few midnight blue markings, one being a diamond on its head, and jungle green eyes.

_**"Silly humans, they walk by and dare not notice what I am?"**_ the snake in the window sneered.

_**"Well, you are a beautiful snake, it's a shame people don't see you,"**_ Shade replied casually, not realizing that he spoke a different language.

_**"A**_ _**speaker?"**_ the snake looked up at him in interest.

_**"Umm...I don't know what that is but would you like to come with me?"**_ Shade said, reaching out slightly to the snake.

_**"Yes, anything to get out of here Master," **_it replied, coiling around his arm and around his shoulders.

_**"By the way, my name's Shade, what's your name?"**_ Shade asked as they approached the counter.

_**"My name is Kivuli Master,"**_ he hissed back happily.

"Can I get this snake please?" Shade said to the worker, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Are you sure boy? We don't even know what type of snake it is, to be honest," he said with a mumbled voice.

Shade looked at Kivuli and nodded, "Yes, I-"

He was cut off when something else started to hiss at him, _**"Kivuli are you leaving me here too?"**_

_**"Nuru! You're still here?" **_Kivuli looked at one of the tanks which held a 4-foot long white snake with red eyes and light gray markings, one being a diamond on its head.

_**"Yes I'm still here, I'm hurt that you forgot about me," **_the snake huffed, turning its head slightly away from Kivuli.

_**"I'm sorry, Master, could we get Nuru out of here too?" **_he begged slightly.

_**"Alright but please don't cause me trouble at school, they might send me back to my father," **_Shade shivered slightly.

_**"I agree, now help me out of this tank please, I hate these things," **_Nuru said slightly disgusted.

Shade gently lifted Nuru out of her tank and walked back up to the man at the counter, "Sorry but I'll get these two please."

The worker just looked at him in shock before nodding and grabbing two bags of frozen dead mice, "Here's some food for them, good luck."

The worker gave the bags to Shade before he paid and walked back to Severus. After that, the two snakes hid in his shirt while he went with Draco, his parents, and Severus to the trunk shop to get both boys trunks.

Draco wandered around the shop with Shade before bumping into the shop keeper, "Can I help you?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, we'd like to get trunks."

The shopkeeper nodded and lead them to the back of the shop where all the trunks with many compartments were, "Take your time."

Shade walked up to about three different ones until he found a sleek black one with silver clasps, it had a library, potions room, kitchen, living room, bedroom, bathroom (A/N: don't ask me how that works), and two miscellaneous compartments. He decided that he wanted this one and told the shopkeeper that he wanted two heated flat rocks in one of the compartments and he wanted it ventilated so his snakes could breathe and sleep there if they wished.

The shopkeeper nodded and said, "I can also add enchantments to make it invisible, lightweight, and it can shrink when you touch the handle three times if you wish."

Shade mulled this over for a bit before nodding, "Alright."

Draco picked his trunk and they both walked out of the store, one place left to go, Ollivander's. Draco leads his parents, Severus, and Shade towards the shop, Shade growing more and more nervous as they reached it.

As they entered, they heard Ollivander's voice coming from somewhere, "Ah, young Draco and Shade, I remember when your mother came to get her wand, it was ivy with an eyelash of a Siren, 13 inches."

Shade gaped at the old man, "M-My mother was a Witch?"

"Yes, and a good one too, very powerful, had a knack for transfiguration and potions if I remember correctly, now I believe you need to get your wand, here try this one," he handed Shade a box.

Shade grabbed the wand and waved it slightly, several shelves came flying off the wall before Shade put the wand back as Ollivander said, "No, no definitely not."

Shade sat there and tried many different wands, long ones, small ones, black ones, red ones, white ones, it made no difference, the pile of boxes and wands just kept getting larger while the mess in Ollivander's shop got messier.

"Aren't you a tricky customer, but don't worry, we will find it eventually," he said with an excited glint in his eye.

Shade sighed and nodded as Ollivander held out a thin blue box. Shade straightened up and tore the box open, feeling the connection of the wand instantly before pulling out a midnight black wand with an amethyst stone attached to the hilt, he waved it and green, silver, and black sparks shot out as Ollivander smiled creepily.

"13 and 1/13 inches, ebony with a mercury and sulfur core and an amethyst stone, this is a special day. Ebony is visually very dynamic and the most famous of Dark woods, it's also the rarest. Interestingly, it also does very well in Protective Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ebony has ties to each of the four core elements, and thus all the secondary elements as well. It could be considered on of the best wands for the well-rounded Elemental Magic user, though perhaps less so for individuals who have a strong inclination to only one element. Since the wand is a little over 13 inches it means Death, the ending of a cycle, loss, conclusion, sadness, transition into a new state, psychological transformation, finishing up, regeneration, elimination of old patterns, being caught in the inescapable, good-byes deep change. The amethyst stone gives the wand an all-element boost whereas the mercury core, it is the rarest core I have ever seen and with the sulfur this wand will be better with your fire and water elemental abilities than most, the amethyst stone helps with that, though," he said.

Shade looked slightly confused but happy as his wand hummed slightly in time with his core. Draco had the same little problem when finding his wand through the pile wasn't as big as Shade's own. Draco finally found his wand to be 10 inches, hawthorn with a unicorn hair core.

After they paid and left the shop, they went back to Madam Malkin's to pick up Shade's robes and clothes before going to Sugarplum's Sweets Shop for some candy.

As the boys ran off to get food, Narcissa and Lucius turned to Severus, "What has happened to that child Severus? When I reached for him he flinched like he thought I was going to hit him," Narcissa asked.

"I don't know Cissa but could you take him until the first week? I can't because I have to be at school before the start of term," he said with a sigh.

"We can take him, he's already become such fast friends with Draco so he could stay in his room, right dear?" she said, turning to Lucius who was deep in thought.

He nodded, "Yes, we can take him, don't worry Severus, he'll be fine with us."

Severus nodded and sighed yet he smiled gently as he saw Shade and Draco chasing each other with different colored Bertie Bott's Beans.

"Alright, Shade, could you please come here?" he asked.

Shade came over quickly and looked up at him, "Yes sir?"

"You have no need to call me sir, you can call me Severus until we get to school, but in private you can still call me that, alright?" he said.

"Alright... Do I have to go back to my father?" he asked, his eyes starting to fill with tears from the idea of going back to that hell.

Severus bend down and shook his head, "No, nothing like that, I was wondering if you'd like to go and live with Draco and his parents until school starts, how does that sound?"

Shade smiled slightly and nodded, "Sounds great."

"Well, now that that's all settled, I'm due back at the castle, I'll see you there in two weeks Shade," Severus said.

He said his goodbyes and apparated away, back to Hogwarts as Shade and Draco's family floo-ed away to Malfoy Manor.

**Author's Note: Hey, chapter two's up, woohoo! Anyway, sorry for not posting in forever, I've been busy thanksgiving weekend but I most likely will be posting a little more frequently but with finals coming up I don't know how well that's going to work. SO, I'm starting to work on Chapter 7 for Guardians and Chapter 3 for this fic, see ya'll in the next chapter, it's 3 am so I'm going to bed, Night to all you beautiful people!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat

**Author's Note: Hey people, here's chapter 3, yay! Hogwarts! Anyway, I'm not going to put any more disclaimers cause you get the point, I don't own Harry potter, seriously, otherwise, I'd be a Dragon.**

_**Draconic**_

_**Parseltongue**_

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Two weeks had gone by while Shade was staying with the Malfoys and his snakes had already tried to eat the house elves. The time had come for the boys to go to Hogwarts, Shade made sure that his snakes, clothes, books, and potions stuff were put away in his trunk before walking down the hall to Draco's room.

Knocking gently he asked, "Hey Draco, are you ready yet?"

"Not yet, tell Mother and Father that I will be down in a few moments ok?" he heard Draco's muffled reply.

"Alright," he said back before walking to the Living room where the family would be Flooing to the Platform.

"Draco said that he would be down shortly," Shade said as he turned to Narcissa.

She smiled and gently brushed his hair with her hand, "Alright, let's wait for Lucius and Draco then."

Shade and Narcissa sat down on one of the couches when Lucius and Draco fast walked into the lounge (A/N: because Malfoys NEEEEVVERRR run -_-).

"Well, let's get going, don't want to be late for the train," Narcissa said while getting up.

She threw the floo powder into the fireplace and was whisked away. Draco, Lucius, and Shade did the same. Shade was thrown out of the fireplace and he landed on his back, coughing as the Malfoys stepped out graciously.

"That's totally not fair," he whined softly while Narcissa and Draco snickered quietly.

"Come along, the train will leave soon," She said with a smile.

Draco walked up to her and hugged her gently, "Goodbye Mother."

Shade stood off to the side, shifting from one foot to the other before Narcissa swept him up into a hug, "Come now Shade, you can always treat me like family, and we will do the same with you, alright?"

Shade nodded as he closed his eyes, leaning into the hug, _'So this is what it's like to have a mom.'_

Narcissa let him go and shooed both the boys onto the train, Lucius just looked on with a smile, "Go on now, I'll see both of you for the winter holiday alright? And send me lots of letters."

"We will mother!" Draco shouted back before dragging Shade onto the train to find a compartment to sit in.

They sat down and were suddenly joined by two burly large boys, "Ah, Crabbe, Goyle, this is my little brother Shade," Draco said, pulling Shade against his side as the two boys sat down.

"It's nice to meet you," Shade said before hiding his face in Draco's robes.

Draco smiled and leaned back against the cushion, _'I will protect him, I have to.'_

* * *

The train ride was filled with laughs, treats from the trolley, and screams as Shade showed Crabbe and Goyle his snakes. Finally, they pulled into the Hogwarts station. A large man, much larger than any adult Shade had ever seen, was shouting for the First Years to follow him. Draco grabbed Shade's hand and gently pulled him along the path towards the boats. They both got into a boat with two people Shade didn't know but Draco knew.

"Hey, Blaise, Theo, how are you? I didn't see you on the train," Draco said curiously.

"Oh, my mother didn't want to leave the house so I was late to the station, I had to floo to the Hogwarts Station," Blaise said with a shrug.

"Yea, my father sort of shoved me into the fireplace before leaving me at the station, I didn't make it onto the train either so I flooed to this Station," Theo said softly.

" And who's this?" Blaise said with a slight sneer.

"He's my little brother, his name's Shade," Draco said a little protectively.

"I didn't know you had a little brother," Theo said a little confused.

"He's not related to me but uncle Sev told my parents to look after him, he's like a brother to me," Draco said a little annoyed but happy that his friends were ok with Shade.

The boats finally reached the shore with a small jolt and the Giant man, whose name is Hagrid apparently, lead them up some stairs and into a waiting hall as a very stern looking woman came out of the doors.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," Professor McGonagall said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair along with Shade trying to do the same.

"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Shade was trying to hide behind Draco as people started to notice his hair and eyes. Draco sneered and glared at all of them, flaring out his robes to hide Shade behind him.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. They all shuffled into the Great Hall in a single-file line, the front started to gather into a group of children which were all standing in front of a stool with a dusty old hat on top of it. To their shock, the hat ripped slightly and started to sing,

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you have a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone clapped at the hat's song as Professor McGonagall gently held a list in one hand and the hat in another.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

She ran through a few names, Hannah Abbot went to Hufflepuff and a few others went to Ravenclaw until, "Shade Floy," she stated loud and clear.

Severus straightened up slightly along with Dumbledore and some of the Ghosts while they watched the child walk up to the stool and put the hat on.

_'well well well, aren't you a special child,' _the hat said, startling Shade.

_'I'm not special, I'm just Shade, what's your name?' _he asked.

_'you are a peculiar child to ask that, no matter, my name is Stephen,' _the hat replied.

_'It's nice to meet you, Stephen,' _Shade thought happily.

_'Hmm...right, you have lots of bravery, loyalty, and a noble heart, yet you're a descendant of Salazar, this will be difficult,' _Stephen mumbled.

_'Why not just put me there then? In Slytherin?' _Shade asked curiously.

_'Why? Well, because...That's actually a good point, yes you will do well there, SLYTHERIN' _Stephen shouted to the Hall, starting Shade again.

Shade gently gave the hat back to Professor McGonagall before climbing off the stool and fast walking towards the Slytherin table. He sat down and tuned the rest of the sorting out but listened when Draco was sorted, he smiled and scooted down, allowing Draco to sit next to him.

"Now, I have a few start of term words to say before we dig in, Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak," Dumbledore smiled before waving his hands as the tables filled with food.

"Is he a bit odd?" Shade asked as he turned to Draco, slightly shocked by Dumbledore's 'speech'.

"Well, Father said so but this just solidified that theory," Draco said, shaking his head slightly as he filled his plate.

Shade shrugged before filling his plate and starting to eat, he jolted slightly as the Bloody Baron's arm went through his own slightly. As the feast ended, the prefects got up and lead the First Years to the Dorms. The Slytherins passed many staircases and went down into the dungeons, the first years walked up to a plain wall when all of a sudden the Prefect said pureblood which opened the wall into the Common Room.

The first years looked around, there were three large black couches in front of the fireplace and four columns with large decorative snakes wrapped around them with their heads towards the ceiling. The floor was hardwood flooring with green rugs littered in front of the bookshelves on the walls. It had three round tables scattered around the room with chairs around it. There was also portraits on the walls of the past Slytherin house heads with Salazar Slytherin above the mantle.

Shade looked over and saw a dark green leather armchair in the corner with no one sitting in it, he fell in love with the chair the moment he saw it; yet the Prefect lead all of them down the stairs into the boys dormitories (A/N: there are 2 dorms for the 8 boy students, same for the girls). When they walked in, Shade almost died when he looked around. There were four poster board beds with dark green curtains and black blankets with green lining. There was a large fountain in the middle of the room the size of a pool with a snake statue in the shape of an S. Off to the side was a large door but it was closed, Shade could only guess that it lead to the bathroom.

The prefect turned to them and pointed to different nameplates on the bed frames, "These are your assigned beds, do not make a mess because you'll just be a burden on others, breakfast is at 8am, do not be late," he turned sharply and walked out the door with the other four Slytherin First Year Boys and all of the girls. Shade sighed before sitting on the bed, leaning back and passing out. The only other Slytherin boys in the room were Draco, Theo, and Blaise who all followed Shade's example and went to bed.

**Author's Note: Hey! Hope you liked chapter 3, next is a quick run through of Shade's months before Halloween and the winter holidays, please keep reading, reviewing, and rating, I'd love it if ya'll do that.**

**Draco: I seriously think you're mad.**

**Shade: oh come on~ you know you love me**

**Draco: *sighs* yes, but only as a sibling!**

**Shade: *grins* great! that means you can be paired with Tory**

**Draco: What?! NOOO! *is dragged over to Tory***

**Shade: Ok, now that that's done, see ya'll in the next chapter bye! *can hear Draco screaming in the background***


	4. Chapter 4: Potions and Flying

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's chapter 4, Hope you like it!**

_**Parseltongue**_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

The next day as the boys woke up, Nuru and Kivuli slithered up into Shade's bed to remind him he had class, _**"Master, get up, it'ss time for you to go eat."**_

He groaned and rolled over, mumbling, _**"Go away you guys, it's too early..."**_

They kept badgering him until he finally got up, _**"Ok, ok, you guys are so annoying."**_

_**"Well it'ss our job, we are your familiar after all," **_Nuru replied sarcastically.

_**"Oh ha ha, very funny,"**_ he said flatly, moving towards the bathrooms.

He opened the curtain to one as Nuru and Kivuli slid in, he turned on the water before slipping into his own shower.

He sighed as he leaned into the water but jumped slightly as Draco shouted, "What the hell?!"

He pulled back the curtain to see Draco staring at his snakes in the shower, "Sorry Draco, they wanted a shower."

"As long as they don't bite me it's fine, just warn me next time ok?" Draco asked before climbing into an unoccupied stall.

Shade nodded before finishing his shower and climbing out along with his snakes. He walked back to his trunk and pulled on his uniform, clasping his cloak on and sitting on his bed as he waited for the rest of the guys to finish.

He got off the bed when Draco came out saying, "Come on, let's go, I'm starving."

He laughed and walked with him out the door, Nuru and Kivuli safely under his shirt, "Ok, let's go."

They gathered their books and bags before walking out of the Common room into the hallway. They quickly made their way to the Great Hall and filled their plates as Blaise and Theo walked in.

They waved before going back to their food as Snape came around with their class schedules, "Here you go Mr. Floy, don't lose it."

Shade grabbed it and looked at it, his eyes twinkled slightly as he saw what class they have, "Look Draco, we have Potions first!"

Draco nodded but groaned, "We do but it's with Griffindor."

"What's wrong with Gryffindor?" Shade asked, munching on some eggs on toast.

"Oh nothing, if you like idiots with the brain size of a squirrel," Draco snapped back as Blaise and Theo snickered.

Shade nodded but thought that was a little rude, "Alright well, I guess we should head to Potions."

He gathered up his stuff as Draco and the rest of the boys stuffed their breakfast into their mouths before running after him.

* * *

He made it to the Potions classroom before everyone else so he decided to pull out Kivuli and Nuru, "_**Hey guys, I need you to be quiet when I'm in classes ok? It would look weird if my shirt started hissing."**_

_**"Oh alright... Can we at least eat the ones dressed in that god awful red and gold?" **_they asked hopefully.

_**"No, they're students and if you eat them, I won't be able to keep you now shush, I think people are coming," **_he replied before stuffing them back into his shirt.

Draco, Blaise, and Theo ran up to him and stood next to him as they waited for the rest of the class. They all pulled on their masks as the lions walked up, loud and rowdy.

"Oh well, if it isn't the snakes," one boy sneered from the lions group.

The Slytherins said nothing as Snape walked up and opened the door to start class. They all filed in and sat down, snakes on the left and lions on the right, an isle of desks in between them as Snape walked up to the front of the class.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few," He said this while looking at Draco and Shade who smile back at him, "Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

Draco and Shade raised their eyebrows as Snape looks at Harry who is writing this down, not paying attention, "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention."

Hermione nudged Harry in the ribs and he looks up startled at Snape.

"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked.

Hermione's hand skyrocketed as Harry shrugs and Shade followed at a more sedated pace.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?" Snape asked again.

Hermione's hand shot up again as Harry replied, "I don't know, Sir."

Shade and Draco stared at him in shock, he didn't know that it was in a goat?

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" Snape asked again.

"I don't know, Sir," Harry replied again, grinding his teeth.

Snape sneered, "Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

Severus shook his head minutely before turning and looking at Shade, "Mr. Floy, can you answer those questions correctly?"

"Well Professor, if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood you would get the most powerful sleeping draught known as the Draught of the Living Dead. In answer to the second question, you would find a Bezoar in the stomach of a goat and finally, there is no difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane because they are the same plant, also known as Aconite and used in a Potion called Wolfsbane which allows a werewolf to keep his mind during the full moon," Shade answered.

"Correct, ten points to Slytherin and another five for your added knowledge," Snape said before tapping the chalkboard behind him.

Shade smiled but cringed slightly as the lions turned and growled at him, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was lunch time and Draco and Shade were sitting down, Shade was teaching him how to use the levitation spell that they learned today.

"Oh come on Draco, it's really easy, you're just not saying it right," Shade said as Draco groaned and leaned against the desk.

"Well, how do you do it?" he asked with a slight pout.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Shade said as he pointed his wand at his cup which started floating in the air.

Draco groaned and thumped his head on the table as Shade gently pat him on the back.

They both jumped as a loud explosion came from the lion table, "Can they ever be quiet?"

"I have no idea Shade. Oh, here comes Odus, Father must have sent us something," Draco replied, holding his arm out for his eagle owl.

Draco pulled off the newspaper and the care package before letting the owl fly away.

Shade opened the package as Draco read the paper, he ate a chocolate frog as he asked, "What's it say?"

"Someone broke into Gringotts, apparently the vault was opened earlier that day too," Draco said, flipping through the pages.

"Oh..." he searched in the package and found a bag of live mice for his snakes.

"Eww, how do you handle feeding them?" Draco asked, staring at the bag.

"Well, I just let the mice loose and they chase them, that way they get exercise and they get dinner," he replied with a shrug.

Draco looked at him with a pale face, "You let them loose in our room?"

Shade nodded and laughed as Draco almost fainted.

"Well, look on the bright side, we have flying Lessons later today," Shade pointed out, holding up his schedule.

"Yea, but it's with the Lions," Draco also pointed out.

They sighed before getting up and walking out to the Library, waiting for the flying lessons to start.

* * *

The students were outside Gryffindor and Slytherin, who are lined up in two rows with brooms by their sides. The teacher, Madam Hooch, comes down the line. She has short hair and hawk yellow eyes.

"Good afternoon, class," Madam Hooch said sharply.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch," the class replied.

"Good afternoon, Amanda, good afternoon," she says before addressing the class, "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!"

"Up!" the class shouts.

Harry's broom flew into his hand, "Whoa."

Hermione stared at him as the class continued to say up.

"Up!" Draco said as the broomstick flew up into his hand and Draco grinned smugly at Shade.

Shade just glared at him flatly before shouting, "Up," and smiling back at him with the broom in his hand.

"With feeling!" Hooch said passionately.

"Up. Up. Up. Up," Hermione said as her broom rolled around on the grass.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end," Hooch said as the class mounted their brooms.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2...tweet!" she blew her whistle sharply.

Neville immediately lifted off, looking quite frightened, "Oh..."

"Mr. Longbottom," Hooch said sternly.

"Neville, what are you doing?" a girl asked.

"We're not supposed to take off, yet," a boy said to him.

Neville began to soar away as Madam Hooch tried to stop him, "M-M-Mr. Longbottom Mr. Longbottom!"

"Help!" Neville shouted.

"Come back down this instant!" Madam Hooch yelled.

He soared through the sky and hit a wall, conking along it and then swooping off, all the while, screaming. He began to zoom back towards the group of students. Hooch held out her wand to stop him.

"Help!" Neville shouted.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch yelled as Neville approached.

The students scattered and Hooch dove out of the way. Neville went through the scatter and up a tower.

"Ahhhh! Whoa! Ahhh!" he screamed as he zoomed past a statue of a man with a sharp spear.

Neville's cloak caught on the spear and flipped him off the broom, he hung there as the class circled under him.

"Oh. Ah...help!" he wavered, then the cloak ripped, and he fell, catching on a torch, but then slipping out and falling to the ground, "Ahh!"

"Everyone out of the way!" Hooch shouted as she ran through the group, and they scatter, "Come on, get up."

"Is he alright?" a girl asked.

"Owowowow," Neville winced, looking at his wrist.

Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get," Hooch said, picking him off of the ground as Draco reached down and grabbed Neville's Remembrall, which had fallen.

Hooch begins to lead Neville away with her, "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch."

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse," Draco laughed.

"Draco, give it to me," Shade said, holding his hand out for the Remembrall.

"No Shade, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," Draco hopped on his broom and soared around the group, then through, "How 'bout up on the roof?" he soared off and hovered high in the sky.

Shade sighed, "Oh great," he shouted, "Draco! Don't make me come up there and get it from you!"

"Is that so? I'd like to see you try," Draco taunted teasingly.

Shade smiled at him before mounting his broom but was stopped by a frizzy-haired girl, "No! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly."

He looked at her like she was crazy, "Yes I do," before flying off and coming face-to-face with his brother.

"Hey, want to go through the seeker routes like at home?" Draco asked, tossing the Remembrall up in his hand.

"Sure," Shade replied, his eyes trained on the Remembrall, "Stunts too?"

"Why not?" Draco smirked before tossing the Remembrall in the air as Shade followed it with his eyes.

He waited a few more seconds before diving down towards the ground, quickly gaining speed before pulling up at the last second and catching the Remembrall, "Yea!"

Draco laughed before joining him as they both did a few more heart-stopping stunts but they stopped as Snape came out of the Castle.

"What is going on?" he asked with a glare.

Shade and Draco quickly landed and dismounted their brooms as the class circled around them, "W-Well, we were just practicing-"

"Save it, both of you come with me," he said before walking away, leaving Draco and Shade to catch up with him.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, what's up? how's this chapter and is anyone reading these? anyone? No? ok... Anyway! Sorry for the long delay but... I have nothing really, see ya'll in the next chapter, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lions and Halloween

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's chapter 5, hope you like it and please take the Poll on my profile for Guardians!**

_**Parseltongue**_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

Shade paled as Severus lead them to his office, "Sit."

They sat down in front of his desk as he sat down and asked, "Now, what were you two thinking?"

"Well, one of the lions dropped his Remembrall and Draco decided to play with it," Shade replied.

"It looked like a snitch so we decided to go through our routes since we already had brooms," Draco said, finishing Shade's explanation.

Severus stared at them for a solid minute, making them shift slightly in their seats, before sighing, "Alright, just don't do that again. You both may be talented but you could get hurt."

They both nodded, "We won't."

"Alright, now get out of here you two," Snape said with a small smile as they both rushed out of the office with smiles on their faces.

* * *

It had been a few months since Shade had arrived at Hogwarts and he was already at the top of his classes with a lion who's name was Hermione Granger in second, and Draco in third. He had learned all spells up to the fourth year and had started parsel magic when he found a book in a small corner of the Common Room library which no one went to. Turns out that the book had been written in Parsel by Salazar Slytherin himself and it taught all spells in parsel both light, dark, and grey magic. It also taught parsel runes but Shade decided to try it after he got a hang of writing in Parsel since he didn't want to blow himself up just because he couldn't write it correctly. He had also started learning all of the pureblood rituals and mannerisms because the Malfoys were hosting a Yule party near the Winter Solstice, he had learned Occlumency along with his Parsel magic so that it would be easier to remember all of it without studying.

He was walking down the hallway towards the Great Hall when three older lions cornered him near a wall.

"C-Can I help you?" he asked, slightly scared as he remembered that he left Nuru and Kivuli in the Dorm.

"Yes, we don't like your attitude kid," one of them said, advancing on him.

"Come on man, he's just a kid, let's leave him alone," another sighed, glancing down the hall.

"No, we decided that we'd get one alone remember?" the first one, that Shade thought to be the leader, said.

As they argued, Shade slowly started to slip down the hallway but started to run as the third guy noticed and shouted, "Get him!"

He ran faster and hung a left down another corridor, stopping as he came face to face with a wall. He nervously looked behind himself and leaned his back against the wall, not expecting it to open up. He shouted as he fell backwards, sliding down a long slide into a slimy old hallway.

He got up and wiped his clothes before looking up, "Oh great... Where am I?"

He started walking down the hallway until it opened up into a large room, larger than the Great Hall. It had two large pools on each side of the room with a large stone walkway in between them. Coming out of the water were large stone snakeheads and at the wall furthest from him was a large stone head that looked like Salazar Slytherin's head.

"Woah..." he walked closer to the statue of the Slytherin Lord, "Now that's detailed... Hmm... I wonder if this would work, _**Open please?"**_

He waited but sighed and turned around when nothing happened. He stopped and turned back around when he heard stone sliding on stone only to see that the mouth of the statue opened.

He gaped as a gargantuan snake slid out and looked down at him, _**"Who are you and why have you disturbed my slumber?"**_

_**"I am sorry, I didn't mean to but I am lost... If you wouldn't mind, could you please show me the way out?" **_he replied, more scared than he was when he was faced with the lions.

_**"Hmm... Very well, you intrigue me human, let us go," **_it said, bending down to let him onto its head.

_**"So, what's your name?" **_he asked as he climbed on.

_**"I do not remember it nor have I had one," **_it replied slightly sheepish as it slowly slithered down the tunnels.

_**"Well, would you mind if I named you?" **_he asked, leaning on its head.

_**"No, I wouldn't mind, what do you have in mind child?" **_it asked in interest.

_**"Well, first thing's first, what are you exactly?" **_he asked, genuinely curious.

_**"Well, I come from a very rare and very noble species called the Basilisk, we are very far and few between and I am the Queen,"**_ she replied, lifting her head a little in pride.

_**"Hmm... Since you are a Queen, how about Raena?" **_he asked.

_**"Raena... I like it. Here it is, the exit... May I know your name youngling?" **_she asked as she neared the exit, letting him off of her head reluctantly.

_**"My name is Shade Floy, goodby Raena, see you tomorrow!" **_he shouted back to her as he ran up the steps.

He ran all the way up to the top and into the Slytherin hallway, to his surprise. He walked quickly back down the hall, a smile on his face all the way to dinner.

* * *

Shade jumped on Draco's bed, "Come on, get up, it's All Hallow's Eve!"

"Urgh, Shade stop, let me sleep..." came Draco's muffled reply, his pillow over his face.

"Oh fine, I guess you don't want any chocolate~" Shade sang as he got off of Draco's bed.

"Wait! Ok, I'm up, just let me get dressed," Draco said as he fell out of his bed.

Shade laughed again as he sat back on his bed. He was wearing a midnight blue long-sleeved shirt with black leather pants and his blue trainers on, over his clothes he wore a dark green cloak. He had his hair pulled back to the nape of his neck and his snakes curled around his arms under his cloak.

"Hurry up Draco or I will leave you here!" he shouted into the bathroom.

"Just give me a second Shade, I need to gel my hair," Draco whined back, gel in his hand as he leaned against the doorway.

"Oh no, you look great without your hair gelled though," Shade replied, looking back at him.

Draco sighed before flicking the gel off of his hand, "Fine, but only for today, got it?" he was wearing dark blue jeans with a dark grey turtleneck sweater and black Basilisk leather boots.

"Yay! Thanks, Dray," Shade smiled before bouncing out of the room.

"Oh dear... I really hope no one gives him sugar yet," Draco groaned before running after him, "Shade, wait!"

* * *

That night, Shade and Draco were in the Great Hall eating dinner with Theo and Blaise when Professor Quirrell came flying into the room, screaming.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!" he stopped and there was utter silence, "Thought you ought to know," he finished before falling over in a dead faint.

The room was silent, and then everyone freaked, screaming and running. The Slytherin's though stayed perfectly still but were dismayed since their dorms were in the Dungeons.

"SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE!" Dumbledore shouted as everyone stopped, "Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Snape looked aghast, and he disappeared through a doorway as the Slytherin Prefects told all the students to stay in the Great Hall.

_**"Master, what was with all the screaming? I wanted to bite someone," **_Kivuli groaned, slipping his head out of Shade's sleeve.

_**"Hush Kivuli, I don't want to get caught talking with you, they might think differently of me if they find out that I can speak parseltongue," **_Shade replied, trying to push him back into his sleeve without anyone knowing.

_**"But Master, doesn't everyone already know? The small blond human knows," **_Nuru whined, looking up at him.

_**"I know Nuru but still, he's like my brother, it's the rest of the house that I'm scared to tell..." **_Shade sighed, giving up on pushing them back into his sleeves.

_**"Well, looks like they know," **_Kivuli grumbled, gesturing towards the house.

_**"What?" **_Shade asked as he looked up only to see the entire house staring at him in shock.

"Oh... That's what you meant..." he said before slipping behind Draco nervously.

"Shade, h-how..." Gemma Farley asked, the Prefect of their house.

"Well... I'm a descendant of Salazar Slytherin," he replied from behind Draco who was shielding him from the rest of the house, a warning expression on his face for anyone who got near them.

"Hey, it's ok, we are your house and we won't hurt you, right?" Gemma declared, glaring at everyone in her line of sight.

He looked at her before stepping forward, Kivuli and Nuru sitting up on his arms, hissing at everyone in sight.

They all stepped back as Shade snorted, _**"Stop it you guys, I think they get the point."**_

_**"Oh come on Master, let me bite just one of them, please?" **_Nuru begged.

_**"NO Nuru, you and Kivuli can't bite anyone and if you do, you will be taken from me," **_Shade explained tiredly.

_**"Nuru, listen to our Master, we won't attack anyone, right Nuru?" **_Kivuli replied sternly.

_**"Urgh, fine..." **_Nuru pouted.

_**"Thank you," **_Shade said, looking up at the roof with a sigh.

"Having problems Shade?" Draco asked with a snigger.

"Oh shove off," he replied, gently shoving Draco's shoulder as the rest of the house laughed quietly.

They slept in the Great Hall for the night before returning to the Dorms the next day, thanking the stars that it was a weekend.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I won't be putting anymore AN's at the beginning at the chapters cause I only put them in when I'm done writing. Anywho, here's chapter 5, hope you liked it, see ya'll in the next chapter, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wounds and Yule

**Author's Note: Hey guys, welcome to chapter 6! Hope you like it!**

Previously: _They slept in the Great Hall for the night before returning to the Dorms the next day, thanking the stars that it was a weekend._

_**Parseltongue**_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

"What in the world?!" was the first thing Shade heard the next morning when he woke up.

He shot up into a seated position and looked around, "Huh? What? What happened?"

Blaise was standing on his bed, looking around as three small lumps wriggled and crawled around under his covers, "Why is there mice in my bed?!"

"Oh, that... They were originally Kivuli and Nuru's breakfast but they seemed to crawl away," Shade said as he got out of bed, stretching slightly.

"Well, can you please get them out of my bed?" he asked softly, staring at the moving lumps.

"Sure, _**Kivuli, Nuru, go get the mice in Blaise's bed please," **_Shade hissed softly to his snakes.

_**"But Master, it's not our fault that they got there," **_Nuru replied with a whine.

_**"It kind of is though Nuru, you were the one who wanted breakfast before everyone left," **_Shade said, pulling on his white jeans.

_**"Oh fine, come on Kivuli," **_Nuru said before slithering towards Blaise's bed as he moved.

_**"But I'm not involved in this!" **_he whined, curled up in Shade's bed.

_**"Just do it!" **_they both shouted.

Kivuli grumbled before sliding out of Shade's bed and into Blaise's, the three lumps of mice were gone shortly after.

"Hey Draco, you want to so see Sev today?" Shade asked as he pulled on his trainers and silver long sleeved shirt, wrapping the Slytherin scarf around his neck as he walked over to Draco's bed.

"No, not today, I really want to sleep," came Draco's muffled reply.

"Ok, I'll show you what I found yesterday later then, ok?" Shade asked.

"Sure, whatever..." and he was back to sleeping.

Shade sighed before picking up Nuru and Kivuli, said sorry to Blaise, and walked out of the Common Room into the hallway. He walked a little further before coming face to face with Severus' classroom door and pushed it open gently.

"Professor Snape?" he peeked in the room but to his dismay, Snape wasn't there.

He backed out of the room before walking towards the Faculty Lounge and gently nudging the door open, "Professor Snape?"

"No, sorry, it's just me," said Professor Flitwick.

"Oh, sorry to bother you but do you happen to know where he is?" Shade asked, stepping a little further into the room.

"Why yes, he is in his office, have you checked there yet?" Flitwick asked gently.

"No, not yet, thank you," Shade replied before walking back towards Snape's classroom.

He pushed the door open again but this time, he walked all the way to the back and gently knocked on the door.

"Hello? Professor?" Shade called out, a little tired of looking for him.

"Come in," came Severus' reply.

Shade gently opened the door and peeked his head inside, "Hello, I was just wondering b-What in the world happened to your leg?!"

"If you didn't notice, I was bitten thank you very much," Snape replied sarcastically, his torn pant leg rolled up.

"Well, I noticed that much, how did that happen?" Shade asked, moving to sit at one of the chairs in front of Snape's desk.

"Shade, I'm only telling you this because I trust that you won't tell anyone else... Well, Draco is an exception because he is like your brother but no one else, alright?" Severus asked gently.

Shade nodded and gestured for Severus to continue, "Well, Dumbledore has put under protection here, a stone of immense power called the Philosopher's stone. The headmaster seems to think that no one can get to it yet I know that it's only a test for Harry."

"Who's Harry?" Shade asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Oh, Harry is the famous Lion in your class, I specifically remember that he couldn't answer any of the questions I asked you on the first day," Severus replied with a soft chuckle.

"He is my best friend's son and I must protect him but Dumbledore is up to something, I can feel it, I just don't know what," Severus continued and sighed.

"Oh... Maybe he wants Harry to go after the stone?" Shade suggested.

"Well, that would make sense, and it could draw out Voldemort as well... If only I could get it before Harry is put in danger," Snape said, mulling over what to do.

"I could get it for you, I am a Dragon Prince and first in all of my classes, plus I already learned all spells up to the fourth year," Shade replied, wanting to help him.

"No, that is out of the question Shade, you could get killed!" Snape shouted in alarm.

"But I wouldn't, I'd get it before anyone even knew it was gone!" Shade rebutted, trying to convince him.

"No, and that is final... Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Severus asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk since we haven't been able to all year," Shade replied, slightly miffed about having his idea shot down.

"Well, other than being attacked by a very large dog with three heads, there hasn't been much other than grading, how are you?" Snape asked.

"Oh! I found something, will you come with me? I really want to show you," Shade said, getting up out of the chairs.

"Alright, just let me wrap my leg and we can go," Severus said as he finished wrapping his leg.

* * *

"Ok, it should be around here," Shade said as they walked up to a wall near the Slytherin Common Room.

"Where is here?" Severus asked, looking at Shade as he paced in front of the wall.

"Hmm... Give me a second, please... _**Open," **_he finished with a hiss.

They waited for a moment before the wall slid open and showed a large staircase disappearing into the dark.

"Yay, it worked, it's down there," Shade said, pointing to the dark stairwell.

"Shade, what do you do with your spare time?" Severus asked with a look of shock on his face.

"It doesn't matter, come on, Raena should be up," Shade said before bounding down the stairs.

"Wait, who is Raena?" Severus asked, cautiously stepping down the stairs.

"Come down here and you will find out!" Shade's voice carried back up to him.

* * *

Shade smiled as he almost ran towards Salazar's stone head, _**"Raena! I'm back! Sorry, it took so long, I also brought someone with me so please don't kill them."**_

_**"Oh, I won't, don't worry, now who is this person that you seem to think is permitted in my domain?" **_she asked as she slithered out of Salazar's mouth, an amused tone in her voice.

_**"He is my Professor and my closest friend, I would like to say father but that word, I'd like to never use again," **_Shade replied a little sheepishly.

_**I am sorry dear, now it seems that we have shocked your friend," **_she said with a light laugh as Severus stood there, shell shocked.

_**"Oh, right, ahem, **_Severus, let me introduce you to Raena, queen of the Basilisks. Raena, this is Severus, my friend," he said as he introduced them to each other.

Snape was snapped out of his shock and bowed slightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you Queen Raena."

_**"Hmm... Queen Raena, I like that title. Very well, he may stay and visit whenever he can,"**_ Raena replied with a small bow of her head.

_**"Thank you, **_she said that you can visit with me and that we can stay here today if you want," Shade said to Severus.

_**"No problem dear, now I am going to have a nap while you fill your friend in about all of this,"**_ Raena said before slithering back into Salazar's mouth.

_**"Ok Raena, see you later," **_Shade replied before turning to Severus.

"Shade... What do you do with your free time?" Severus asked, astonished.

"Nothing much really, I read, write essays, feed Kivuli and Nuru, hang out with Draco, and find ancient snakes," Shade said with a soft laugh and a smile.

"Oh don't be cheeky with me," Snape said before transfiguring a few things in his pocket into a couch and a coffee table.

"Of course not Sir," Shade replied mockingly.

"Sit, you have a lot of explaining to do young man," Severus said before sitting down on the black couch.

The next hour was spent with Shade explaining how he found the Chamber of Secrets and Severus threatening students in his head.

* * *

Another month went by and it was the Winter Holidays. Shade had packed up all of his things because Draco told him that he was spending the holiday at his parent's Manor. He was sitting on his bed, swinging his legs back and forth while Draco was rushed to pack all of his things.

"Calm down Draco, we are using Sev's floo remember? We won't be late," Shade said, looking as Draco tossed a shirt into his trunk; Nuru and Kivuli were tucked away comfortably in Shade's vented compartment.

"I know Shade but I can't find my hair gel," Draco replied as he dug through a pile of things.

"Oh, I tossed that away," Shade said nonchalantly, kicking his legs slowly.

Draco froze and turned slowly, "What?"

"Yea, you looked better without it so I got rid of it," Shade said slightly nervous.

"...I'm going to kill you!" Draco said before pouncing on Shade, tickling him mercilessly.

"Ah! W-Wait, D-Draco, hahaha! S-Stop!" Shade said, wriggling on the bed, laughing loudly, not hearing the door open.

"I think we are interrupting something Theo," Blaise said as him and Theo walked into the room.

Draco and Shade froze for a few seconds before looking at each other and laughing, "It's fine Blaise, come on in," Shade said.

"Are you both coming to the ball?" Draco asked, sitting on Shade's bed next to him.

"Of course, my father was ecstatic when he got the invite," Theo replied as he sat on Draco's bed across from them, next to Blaise.

"My mother accepted the invite so, I believe that I am going, she actually scared me when she said something about the ball and robes," Blaise replied with a shudder.

Shade, Draco, and Theo all laughed at Blaise's expression, laughing harder when he said, "It's not funny!"

* * *

Shade had his trunk shrunken in his pocket as he rode the train, playing Exploding Snap with Blaise while Draco and Theo bought candy from the trolley. As the train pulled into the station, Shade and Draco hopped off with Blaise and Theo, they said their goodbyes before scanning the crowd for Draco's parents. Shade spotted them and gently tugged Draco's sleeve, pointing them out to him as the couple walked over to them with light smiles on their faces.

Lucius gently hugged Draco as Narcissa smothered Shade with a hug, "Oh, my children, I missed you both."

"Mother, please, you're suffocating him," Draco said as he wriggled out of his father's arms.

"It's fine Draco, I don't mind," came Shade's amused and muffled reply, he liked her hugs.

Narcissa pulled back and smiled down at him before turning and teasing Draco, "At least someone knows how to appreciate my hugs."

They all laughed before walking to the Floo, the Malfoy's laughed softly as Shade groaned, "Oh not this again."

* * *

The next few days were spent flying on brooms, playing games and pranks, and stopping Shade's snakes from eating the house elves again. The day before Yule and the Ball, Severus arrived and was soon after, tackled by both Shade and Draco who at the time were playing with Nuru and Kivuli.

"Sev! What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at the castle?" Shade asked curiously.

"Well, the castle gets very cold during the holidays So I thought that I would come here," Severus replied with a blank face.

"In other words, Sev was lonely," Draco said with a soft laugh.

Severus smirked and rolled his eyes, "Thank you Draco, for that eloquent translation."

"You're welcome Uncle Sev. Want to go play in the snow Shade?" Draco asked, looking at Shade.

"Sure, let's go get changed," Shade said before turning with Draco and running back up to their rooms.

Shade walked up the stairs with Draco back to their rooms to get changed. Shade pulled on his long sleeved green sweater with warm white leather pants and his white snow boots.

He pulled on his black winter cloak before walking down the hall and knocking on Draco's door, "Hey Dray, are you done yet?"

"Yea, one sec Shade," Draco said behind the door.

"Ok, I'll be outside if you need me ok?" Shade replied.

"Ok," Draco said but it was soon followed by a few crashes and thumps, "I-I'm fine, go without me for a sec ok?"

Shade shrugged before walking back down the stairs and out the back door into the yard. He looked around at the snow-covered yard with a smile before he bounded down the snowed moors. He smiled and laughed as he tossed snow into the air, not noticing a pair of black eyes watching him from a window inside the house.

"Hey, are you playing without me?" Draco asked as he jumped into the snow with Shade, powdered snow landing on his black hair.

"Yep, you took too long," Shade said with a smile.

"Oh it's not my fault," Draco said as he started a snowball fight with Shade as the adults in the manor smiled at the boys.

* * *

The next morning, Draco and Shade woke up before running to their respected guardians' rooms. Draco ran to his parent's room as Shade ran to Severus', they both bounced on their beds.

"Sev, get up! It's Yule!" Shade shouted as he bounced on Severus' bed, knocking into his body.

"Urgh, Shade, please give me a second," Severus said as he shoved his face into a pillow.

Shade bounced harder and gently pushed Severus, "Come on wake up~"

"Alright, fine, I'm up I'm up!" Severus said with a chuckle as Shade bounded out of the room.

Draco met him in the living room where the tree was set up and Draco was about to pounce on the gifts when he was pulled back by his parents.

Shade laughed as he sat down in one of the armchairs, Draco was pouting his mother's arms, "But mother~ It's Yule!"

"I know and you can tear into your presents in a moment, look at Shade, he's so patient," Narcissa said, gesturing towards Shade.

Shade looked up at her in confusion, "But I don't have any presents... Do I?"

The Malfoys and Severus looked at the boy in shock before Narcissa gently grabbed his arms, "Have you never had presents before?"

"No, why? Does everyone get presents on Yule?" Shade asked genuinely curious.

"Y-Yes child, come, you can open your presents with Draco," Narcissa said as the adults sat on the couches surrounding the tree.

Draco pounced on the presents like a panther as Shade carefully opened each gift with care, putting the wrapping paper into a neat pile next to him. He smiled brightly and handled each present with care as pity welled up in the adults. In total, he received a whole new wardrobe from Narcissa, a couple of advanced dueling books from Lucius, a book on rare potions ingredients from Severus, and a Quidditch care set from Draco.

Draco smiled at Shade before getting off the floor, "Come on, we have a few hours until the ball, want to play chess?"

Shade groaned before rolling on the floor, "Dray, you know I'm way too bad at chess."

Draco laughed before pulling out the chess set, "Oh come on, you get better with practice."

Shade rolled around until he was seated on the floor in front of Draco, "Ok fine, but this is only cause it's Yule, got it?"

"Got it," Draco said with a nod as he made the first move.

Shade groaned before playing chess with him, not noticing the adults whispering in hushed voices.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter, I'm really tired and I gotta go to bed cause I got school tomorrow, yay! Anyway, night! See ya'll in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Yule and a Surprise

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I am posting this from a school computer so I am not on a laptop, don't expect frequent chapters! Here's Chapter 7.**

Previously: _Shade groaned before playing chess with him, not noticing the adults whispering in hushed voices._

_**Parseltongue**_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_Letters/articles/books/etc._

* * *

"Severus, who were his parents?" Narcissa asked softly.

Severus sighed and gently rubbed his temples with his fingers as the boy in question huffed in anger at the chess board, "There was a man that he lived with that, from what I have seen, had been abusing the poor boy."

"So you don't think that was his father?" Lucius asked curiously at his friend.

Severus shook his head as he leaned back in his armchair, "I don't know, Dumbledore has been meddling with many things and I don't trust him..."

"I understand," Lucius replied with a small upturn of his mouth as Narcissa approached the boys.

"Come now, we have to get ready for the ball, go get ready," Narcissa said with a smile as the boys groaned in resignation.

Draco and Shade got off the floor from their chess game and ran off to their rooms. Shade slipped into the room and headed towards the bathroom, stripping quickly as a house elf started his shower. He smiled as he stepped under the spray of water, enjoying the feel of the warm water before using his toiletries. A few minutes later, he stepped out and walked into his room, silently thanking the elves who had laid out his robes for the ball as he looked at Kivuli and Nuru.

_"Where did you two run off to?" _Shade asked as he pulled on his boxers and socks.

_"Oh nowhere, just exploring," _they replied together, sliding onto his bed.

_"Find anything interesting?" _he asked curiously, pulling on his black dress pants and a pressed black button up shirt with his dark green vest over it.

Kivuli straightened excitedly, _"Yes! We found the gardens-"_

_"-And this book!" _Nuru interrupted before sliding it towards him.

Shade picked it up, looking over the dark green leather cover curiously, _"What is this?"_

They both did the equivalent of a shrug as Kivuli started again, _"We don't know, we thought-"_

_"-Since we didn't get you anything for Yule-"_

_"-We'd get you this-"_

_"-But we don't know what it is..." _they finished together sheepishly.

_"Well, thanks! You didn't have to," _Shade said with a light blush as he set the book back down, planning on reading it later as he pulled on his dark green robes with lighter green and silver trim.

_"We wanted to," _they replied stubbornly.

_"Alright, well I have to go, Cissa will want Draco and I to be punctual as she says and to greet the guests as they arrive," _he said as he moved towards the door, leaving his eyes and hair the way they were even though he was planning on a charm to cover the colors or mute them.

_"Ok, can't we come?" _Nuru begged slightly.

_"We can be like decorations!" _Kivuli hissed excitedly.

_"We won't bite anyone," _they both begged as they slithered closer to him.

_"Oh fine, just don't get me in trouble!" _he sighed as he picked them up, draping Kivuli over his shoulders and Nuru around his waist like a belt.

He walked out of his room and down the stairs towards the fireplace where everyone would be arriving and sat in one of the armchairs, waiting for Draco or one of his parents to show up. Draco walked in a few minutes later, his pureblood mask in place as he approached Shade with his mother, "Hello Shade."

He smiled and stood before nodding to the both of them as some of the guests started to arrive, "Oh please, drop the pleasantry Draco, you're like my brother."

Draco smiled softly before stepping closer to Shade, "You know, I think we should adopt you."

A light tinkling laugh floated towards them from Draco's mother, "I do believe little dragon, that Severus would skin us if we took his treasured child from him."

"You should watch what you say Cissa," a smooth dark voice replied from behind the Malfoy Lady, startling her as she turned to face him.

She giggled lightly before gliding back towards her husband, whispering to Severus as she passed him, "Then you should hurry and adopt Shade before Draco begs us to do it ourselves."

Shade smiled at the man he considered a father before approaching him, "So... How do these balls normally progress as?"

"Well, first we mingle for a bit, then there is normally a four-course meal which would be served with wines but since there are children here, it will still be four courses but you may request a certain drink. After all that, we head to the ballroom and dance until ten o`clock," Severus explained as many dark and neutral families started milling around, their status unknown to the child next to him.

Shade smiled and nodded before being dragged away by Draco to their school friends, his snakes hissing softly at them before they all headed into the dining room. That night, all across the magical world, creatures of all kinds were startled as the winds of fate changed, another Child of Magic had come.

* * *

A few days after Yule, Shade had been in the library when a plain brown owl flew through the window and landed on the table next to him. He took the letter as the owl flew away, wondering who it could be from as he opened it.

_Dear Shade,_

_I do hope that this letter finds you in good health, we have come across a problem with your vaults and would like for you to come in today at 3pm to oversee what has happened._

_Director of Gringotts,_

_Griphook_

Shade stared at the letter in shock before casting a Tempus and rushing down the stairs.

He skidded to a stop in front of Severus, who was with the Malfoys in the tea room, and handed the letter to him, "Can you take me to Gringotts?"

Severus nodded and stood up, "Of course, let's go, it's almost 3."

Shade nodded and followed him to the fireplace, tossing the ashes into the grate as they both appeared at Gringotts, Shade landing on his face once more, "Oh for the love of-"

"Lord Floy?" a goblin asked, amusement written on both his and Severus' face.

Shade looked at the goblin sheepishly and blushed lightly before standing up, "Yes?"

"This way please," the goblin replied before leading them to the back, into Griphook's office.

"Sit please," he said gesturing to the chairs as Shade and Severus sat down.

Shade looked at the goblin in confusion, "Thank you now, what is the problem?"

Griphook sighed and slid a parchment at the two, "These were the results of the blood test that we had done when you first came in."

Shade gasped in shock as he read it before passing it to Severus who promptly fainted after reading it.

The parchment read:

_Name:_ Shade Ebony Floy

_Father:_ Severus Snape

_Mother:_ Lily Evans

_Godfather(s):_ Lucius Malfoy

Remus Lupin

_Godmother(s):_ Narcissa Malfoy

Minerva McGonagall

_Guardian:_ Arnold McCine

_Magical Guardian:_ Albus Dumbledore

_Heir Status:_ Ancient and Noble House of Prince

_Lord Status:_ Ancient and Noble House of La Fey

Ancient and Noble House of Peverell

Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw

Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin

Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff

Ancient Western Sea

_Vaults:_ Shade's Personal Vault

Peverell Vault

Ravenclaw Vault

Slytherin Vault

La Fey Vault

Hufflepuff Vault

Prince Heir Vault

Western Sea King Vault

Shade went pale as Griphook revived Severus who sat back down before exploding.

"WHAT?!"

**Author's Note: Man it was hard finishing this chapter on my tablet! Anyway, here ya go and Shade is forever a rich mofo. How's that for a plot twist?! No? Ok, just thought I'd make it interesting, see ya'll in the next chapter, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Magic

**Author's Note: Still updating from my tablet and it's still hell... Back to the Chapter!**

Previously: _Shade went pale as Griphook revived Severus who sat back down before exploding._

_"WHAT?!"_

_**Parseltongue**_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_Letters/articles/books/etc._

* * *

Shade grimaced at the loud shout and shifted away from Severus, "Y-You don't want me?"

Severus snapped his head to look at him before getting out of his chair and kneeling in front of him, "No, of course, I do! It's just shocking is all, Lily and I never..."

"I can explain that part, Mr. Snape. You see, when she was still in school, she was in actuality a creature or a Draconic princess. Due to this, she could *ahem* sleep with someone and wipe their memory clean before they realized what had happened," Griphook explained.

"You're telling me that my Lily slept with me and erased my memory of it?!" Severus replied angrily.

"It is a possibility," the goblin replied with a small shrug.

Severus sighed and sat back in his chair, "Oh Lily..."

Shade shifted slightly in his seat, a little uncomfortable, "So was that all?"

"Oh, yes we just wanted to inform you. You may have a copy of the test if you would like," Griphook said, handing the boy another parchment.

"Yes thank you, I would also like a copy of all transactions, activities, donations, properties, and amounts in each vault," Shade replied as he folded up the paper and put it in his pocket.

Griphook nodded and waved his hand, a small stack of papers appeared on his desk, "There you are Lord Floy."

Shade smiled and folded the stack, placing it in his robe pocket, "Thank you."

"Griphook, can you tell us why Shade was not taken to me when Lily died?" Severus asked, barely containing his anger.

"Dumbledore took him and placed him with his muggle guardian but we can make you both his magical guardian and his legal guardian," Griphook replied with a smile.

Severus nodded, "I would like that if Shade would want that as well."

Shade grinned brightly, "Of course!"

"Good, now Mr. Snape, I need you to sign these documents and you will be good to go," the goblin said as he placed two parchments in front of Severus.

Severus nodded and signed them before standing, "Come on Shade, I would like to peruse Diagon Alley then we can tell Draco what happened, alright?"

Shade nodded and got up as well, "Thanks, Griphook!"

* * *

Shade sighed as he looked at all the stores, trying to find on he wanted to go into. He had already ransacked the apothecary and Flourish and Blotts. He turned and brightened as he saw a store for your eyes. He walked in and looked around, the walls were filled with different colored potions, glasses, and contacts. Towards the back of the store were some doors along with a counter on the right wall.

"Hello! How can I help you today?" the woman behind the counter asked.

She had purple, black, and green hair in a pixie cut, a black tank top on, and blue jeans. She had tattoo sleeves and a piercing in her eyebrow and three in her left ear.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could have some enhancements in my eyes," Shade replied, stepping towards the counter.

"Of course, what would you like?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

"I would like to be able to see through enchantments, polyjuice potion, and I would like to see auras," he replied, handing her his Gringotts card.

"Of course, if you could please go into the room on the far left please," she said, swiping his card before handing it back to him.

Shade nodded and went into the room, sitting on the reclining chair in the middle as he waited. The lady walked back in with three different potions, one red, one a light green, and one clear one.

"The red one is for the enchantments, the green one is for polyjuice potions, and the clear one is for auras. You need to drink the red and green one but I need to pour the clear one into your eyes," the lady said, handing him the two potions.

Shade nodded before drinking the two potions quickly and leaning back in the chair. The lady stepped forward and held his left eye open before slowly pouring half of the potion into his eye, doing the same to his right before stepping back.

"Alright, please wait ten minutes before leaving, it will give the potions time to activate," she said before leaving the room.

Shade waited the ten minutes before getting up, smiling to himself as he left. He walked by all the people towards his dad, marveling at all the different colors around people.

He smiled at Severus as he approached the man, his aura a dark blue, "Can we leave now?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, we will be apparating back."

Shade grinned as he followed Severus to the apparating point before holding his arm, disappearing with a crack.

* * *

Shade sighed as he packed up his trunk, putting the last of his things in it as he picked up his trunk, where Nuru and Kivuli were sleeping inside. He paused as he spotted the dark green book his snakes had given him before picking it up and tucking it into his pocket. He smiled before bouncing down the stairs, approaching the Floo where everyone except Draco was waiting.

"Good morning Shade," Narcissa said with a soft smile.

Shade smiled back and set his trunk down before touching the handle three times, picking it up as it shrank and placing it in his pocket, "Good morning Aunt Cissa."

He leaned against one of the armchairs as they waited for Draco, going over everything that has happened the past couple of days. First, he finds out that Severus was his father, then he wakes up the next day and he can see magic, what next? He glanced around the room and looked at his dad's aura and magic, smiling slightly as he watched it reach out to him.

He blinked as Draco fell into the room before walking over and helping him up, "Are you ok?"

Draco nodded before walking to the Floo, "I'm fine, let's go."

Shade shrugged before leaving with everyone, falling out of the Floo once more, "Oh come on!"

He sat up with a pout as the Malfoys and his dad laughed, picking himself up as he stepped towards Draco's parents.

Narcissa smiled at him before hugging him tightly, "Don't forget to write, both of you."

Shade and Draco smiled before nodding, "Of course."

They said their goodbyes and boarded the train, waving goodbye through the window before sitting down. Blaise and Theo joined them shortly after and greeted them before roping Draco into a game of Exploding Snap. Shade smiled at his brother and friends before taking out the green book and opening to the title page.

_Children of Magic By: Merlin Emerys_

Shade stared at the title and author in shock, children of magic? He started to read the first chapter.

_Children of magic are wizards or witches that had been favored by magic. Children of magic are not inclined to a certain type of magic and thus can do light, gray, neutral, and dark magic. They are normally very few and most can see magic in it's purest and most free form. This happens six months after their eleventh birthday and they can start to control it. If you believe that you are favored by magic, please do this simple ritual to see if you can._

_Look at the magic around you and reach out with your dominant hand, gently stroke the magical strings. If it vibrates under your hand and starts to form around your hand, you have succeeded and you can study and read all that I have written. If you did not succeed, do not continue for all that awaits you is a painful death._

Shade stared in shock at that sentence but decided to try it. He looked at his friends and saw that they were still playing around before discreetly reaching out his left hand to the train car wall. He gently grasped the strings that were woven into the wall and pet the strings. He gasped softly as he watched the magic vibrate and conform around his hand before retreating back into the wall. He shut the book softly before leaning back against the cushions, waiting for the train ride to end as he thought about what happened.

He is a Child of Magic.

**Author's Note: Hope ya liked this chapter! Please review because I like feedback, thanks! See ya'll in the next chapter, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Stone

Previously: _He shut the book softly before leaning back against the cushions, waiting for the train ride to end as he thought about what happened._

_He is a Child of Magic._

_**Parseltongue**_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_Letters/articles/books/etc._

* * *

Shade jolted as the train pulled into the station before getting off with Draco, Blaise, and Theo. He yawned softly and cringed as his eyes were assaulted with colors from auras and magical signatures. He dozed off as they went to the castle, whining softly as Draco dragged him to the Great Hall.

"Come on Shade, you need to eat," Draco said as he dragged him to the Slytherin table.

"Can't I eat tomorrow morning?" Shade asked with a sigh as he sat down.

Draco shook his head and started to fill Shade's plate, "No."

Shade huffed before taking the serving spoon from him, "I can do it!"

Draco chuckled before serving himself as Shade started to eat. When he was done, Shade got up and walked out of the Hall down towards the dungeons. He hissed the password before heading to the Dorms. He enlarged his trunk, opened it to pick up Nuru and Kivuli before flopping onto his bed, out like a light.

* * *

The next morning, Shade rolled out of bed at nine and yawned before moving to his trunk. He flipped it open before pulling on a dark grey turtleneck sweater, his black leather pants, and his dark green trainers. He tucked his wand into its holster before walking towards the door, his room already devoid of students and snakes. He shrugged before walking out of the common room and down the hallway, deciding that today was the day to explore the castle.

He looked in classrooms, not really looking for anything until he reached the third floor. He paused and thought for a moment, would Severus be angry with him if he found out? Yes, yes he would. He shrugged, deciding that his half-brother's life was worth more than Severus' anger. He walked down the corridor, not really seeing anything until he stopped at a locked door at the end of it. He flipped out his wand and cast Alohomora before gently opening the door. He stepped inside and gasped at the large three headed dog in front of him that seemed to be waking up.

"Good dog, don't hurt me?" he stiffened as one of the dog's heads sniffed him.

He breathed out a sigh as the dog moved away, wondering what the hell just happened before spotting the trapdoor on the floor. He moved towards it, eyeing the dog, before flipping it open and looking into the inky darkness inside.

"I have to go in there don't I," he sighed as the dog nodded to his question.

He sat with his legs hanging on the edge before dropping down with a shout only to pause as he landed in the tendrils of a plant. He started to panic as the plant started to wrap around him before struggling free and hopping to the other side of the room.

"Now, what are you?" he muttered to himself as he prodded the plant with his wand.

"Lumos Solem," he said as bright sunlight enveloped the room, burning the plant as it shrunk away from the light.

He looked around the room and noticed a door on the other side before walking over and pulling it open. He blinked a few times as he saw many different keys flying around the room before walking to the door on the other side for a clue. He looked at the handle and realized that the key must be a big rusty one before turning and looking at the keys. He spotted it quickly before shifting to his half-dragon form from the one at Gringotts and flying after it. He caught it and flew to the door, not bothering to shift back as he opened the door.

The next room surprised him as it was filled with large lifelike chess pieces. To get across the chamber, he would have to checkmate the King according to the rules of Wizard's Chess but to Shade there was a loophole, just don't touch the chess board. He chuckled at the simplicity of it all as he lazily flew over the chess pieces to the other door, a little bored.

He opened the door and stopped dead as he saw a large troll in the small chamber. He pulled his wings around himself as he flattened against the wall tightly, shuffling towards the door on the other side and praying that the troll doesn't notice him.

He sighed in relief as he pulled open the door quietly and slipped into the room. He looked at the small room and jumped as both the door behind him and the door in front of him were surrounded with fire, the entrance was blocked by purple flames, while the exit was covered by black flames. A table holding seven bottles of differing shapes and sizes sat in the centre of the room. Each bottle contained a liquid, but the bottles were not labelled with their contents as Shade picked up the piece of paper next to the bottles, it read:

"_Danger lies before you while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._"

Shade giggled at the easy riddle before looking at the potions, he went through the riddle a few more times before finally deciding that from left to right, the potions lineup is poison, nettlewine, the potion to advance, poison, poison, nettlewine, and the potion to move backwards. He grabbed the third one and drank it, shivering at the feeling of ice being pushed through his veins before walking through the black flames into the next room.

He frowned at the almost empty room before approaching the large mirror in the center. He stared at the magic swirling around it and in it before stepping in front of the mirror. He glanced up at the writing on the mirror which said:

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Shade frowned at the weird words before he remembered it was a mirror. He shook his head at his idiocy before pulling out his wand and drawing the letters backwards in the air with his magic.

He smiled as he repeated the words, "I show not your face but your heart's desire huh?"

He shook his head before looking into the mirror, "Well, I want the stone but I don't want to use it, how do I-"

Shade was cut off as his reflection winked at him and pulled out the stone from his pocket before putting it back, the weight in his pocket distracting him from the mirror.

He reached into his pocket and gasped as he pulled out the stone, "Wicked..."

He chuckled as he conjured another look a like stone and gently pressed it into the mirror, watching as it melted under the surface before disappearing. He turned and exited the room, drank the other potion as the flames came up again, snuck past the troll, flew over the chess board and up to the trapdoor, and passing the dog with a gentle pat on the head.

Shade stretched as he walked down the corridor, back to the dorm rooms but was stopped as he passed a classroom with its door ajar. He shifted back to his human form before gently pushing the door open. He gasped softly as he spotted a black piano before approaching it slowly. He gently pressed one of the keys and winced at the out of tune note before opening up the piano. He pulled out his wand and got to work with tuning the piano before pulling back and sitting on the piano bench. He dusted off his hands before he started to play, a small smile on his face appeared as he got lost in the notes.

He finished the song and pulled his hands back only to stand startled, a smooth rich voice called from the doorway, "Well that was beautiful."

**Author's Note: Man! I've been cranking out chapters a lot this weekend! Anyway, if you want to know what song Shade was playing, go here **watch?v=FAeN2SgtNwU **cause it was really pretty! Anyway, see ya'll in the next chapter, Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Defense

Previously: _He finished the song and pulled his hands back only to stand startled as a smooth rich voice called from the doorway, "Well that was beautiful."_

_**Parseltongue**_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_Letters/articles/books/etc._

* * *

Shade blushed lightly and looked down at his feet, "T-Thank you Professor Quirrell..."

The professor chuckled softly and stepped into the room, "It's no problem, would you like to walk with me back to your Dormitories?"

Shade nodded and walked out the door with him, a little surprised that he wasn't stuttering for once, "May I ask why you were over here professor?"

"I was just walking by when I heard your beautiful music," Professor Quirrell replied smoothly to Shade's confusion.

"Oh..." Shade said softly, glancing at his professor but starting slightly when he saw wine red eyes looking at him with amusement.

"Why were you down here?" Quirrell asked although Shade doubted it was Quirrell any longer.

"No reason, I was just exploring, I hadn't been able to do so since I arrived," he replied as they walked in almost a silence.

Quirrell nodded before looking ahead, Shade's curiosity was unknown to him, "I see."

They stopped in front of the Common room wall as Shade said the password, stepping into the room, "Well, see you in class Professor."

"Indeed little Dragon," Quirrell replied before walking off, leaving a confused and curious Shade.

_'How did he?... Never mind, I think I'll go read that book Kivuli and Nuru got me,' _Shade shook his head, promising to come back to the anomaly that was his defense professor.

He walked passed all the Slytherins in the Common room before sitting down in his dark green leather chair in the corner, summoning his Magical Children book and flipping to the second Chapter of the thin book.

_Congratulations if you have passed the first test, now we will move onto how to control the magic within and around you. First, find an area clear of all and any people or creatures. Then you must focus, try to find your inner core and when you have found it, start to work out the kinks or knots within your magical strands. Once that is finished, continue this ritual every day until you have fully unleashed your magical core. Once done, you can finally begin to try and control it, don't try to practice with other people's magic, just start to push and pull your magic, do easy tasks and such._

Shade shut the book and thought for a moment, a place devoid of anything magical? He sighed before banishing his book back into his trunk and just laying on the chair, waiting for his friends to come back. He levitated a nearby feather and started to make a few more dance until there was a small collection of feathers floating in an aerial dance. He smiled, still a little bored due to already learning all the curriculum up to and past seventh year before banishing the feathers back to their original places, determined to pass at least the fifth year in Parcel magic. He got up and walked into his dorm room, not noticing the eyes that were on him the entire time before he disappeared.

* * *

The next two weeks consisted of research on Voldemort and learning all of the fifth year curriculum in Parcel before the weekend came, and with it Quidditch. Shade sighed as he got out of bed, dreading the oncoming game since he knew that Marcus Flint wouldn't play fair and that their team would probably lose again to the Lions. He shuffled into the shower and cleaned up before moving back into the room, cringing at Draco's excited attitude.

"Draco, if you don't stop bouncing I will curse you," Shade said as he dried off, pulling on his black leather pants.

"Sorry but I'm just excited!" Draco replied with a grin as he bounced on his bed.

Shade groaned and pulled on his dark green turtleneck sweater before flipping out his wand, "Stop. Bouncing. Or. I. Will. Hex. You."

Draco stopped and just sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Shade, his nose scrunching slightly in confusion as he spotted Shade's scales, "Sorry..."

Shade sighed in relief before tucking his wand away, tying his hair back with a black ribbon as he pulled on a black leather zip-up jacket with silver buckles and zippers, "Thank you."

"No problem, now can you hurry up? We're going to miss the game," Draco huffed, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Yea, give me a minute I need to find-Aha!" he grinned as he pulled on his black combat boots with green laces.

_**"Hey Kivuli, Nuru, are you coming with us?" **_Shade asked as he turned to the two big lumps under his covers.

_**"No," **_Kivuli replied with a yawn.

_**"We're still in the-"**_

_**"-Waking up stage of-"**_

_**"Hibernation," **_they finished together as they dozed off.

Shade chuckled before nodding and turning to Draco, pulling him through the doorway as he shouted back, _**"Ok, see you guys later!"**_

Draco laughed as Shade dragged him away, "Problems?"

"Shut it, Dray," Shade replied with a pout as they went to the Quidditch Pitch.

Draco laughed harder as Shade shoved him, his pout deepening, "Shut up!"

They walked up into the stands and shivered at the cool air as it brushed against their faces before sitting down in the Slytherin section. They cheered as their team entered onto the Pitch before watching the rest of the game. At the end of the game, Slytherin lost 60-190 points before their house started going back to the Dorm rooms.

Shade grinned before gently tugging Draco into an alcove, "Come on, I really want to show you something!"

"Sure, it won't kill me will it?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Shade chuckled mysteriously, "Maybe."

Draco sighed as Shade dragged him down the hallway and back towards the dungeons before stopping in a small corridor with no portraits or statues.

"Shade, what are we doing here?" Draco asked, confused.

"This is what I wanted to show you, _**Open,"**_ Shade hissed as the wall slid open into the stairway down into the Chamber.

"Shade... What did you find?" Draco asked in shock as they both walked down the dimly lit stairway.

Shade chuckled as they entered the main chamber with Salazar's head statue, "Oh, you know, just the Chamber of Secrets."

Draco sighed again and shook his head, "You're going to kill me one day, I know it."

"Nah, I wouldn't but Raena might, _**Hey Raena, I brought my brother this time!"**_

_**"Ah, young snakeling, welcome back! I haven't seen you in a few weeks," **_she said with a soft pout, scaring Draco to death.

_**"Sorry, I've been busy lately but I can visit a little more often now," **_Shade replied happily, not noticing Draco's reaction.

_**"It's alright and let your brother know that I won't kill him, he seems very scared," **_Raena said concerned as she eyed Draco like a mother.

Shade cringed as he noticed Draco's shocked and scared expression, _**"I know and I will in a second but I have to ask, where were Salazar's personal rooms?"**_

_**"They are just through the mouth of the statue, head inside and just keep going, you'll find the common room," **_she replied with a soft smile.

Shade smiled brightly and gently rubbed the head of the large snake, _**"Ok, thanks, Raena!"**_

_**"No problem young snakeling," **_Raena chuckled before slithering away as Shade gently shook Draco.

"Breath, good now Raena said that she won't kill you, Draco!" he snapped his fingers in front of his face as Draco startled out of his shock.

"Was that-"

"A Basilisk? Yes, yes she was," Shade replied before going back towards the stairway, "We can come down whenever we want bu we should head back."

"Shade, I really hope no one hurts you ever," Draco sighed with a shake of his head.

Shade looked at him confused, "Why? What do you mean?"

"Because if you're hurt, most likely everything in this castle and the forest would hunt down whoever or whatever did it and destroy it to pieces," Draco replied as they walked back to the common room.

Shade chuckled as they walked inside but stopped as two fifth years stopped them, "Come, the King of Kings wants a word."

"The who of the whats?" Shade asked but was hushed by Draco as they were lead to a tall bulky boy, sitting in Shade's armchair in the corner.

"Hello, my name is Derek Sanguini and I am the King of Kings," the boy smirked at them which only fueled Shade's anger.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase, what do you want?" Shade snarled out.

Derek chuckled before Draco caught on, "You want to rank us..."

Shade looked at the two in confusion, "Maybe fill it in for the new guy?"

Draco chuckled before glancing at the king, who nodded, before explaining, "In the Slytherin Hierarchy, there are ranks which the king or one of the Royal court decides to put you in. At the bottom is he peasants, then the Esquire, the Bronze Knights, Copper Knights, Silver Knights, and gold Knights, Baron, and Baroness, Viscount, and Count. After that is the Royal court which is made up of the Prince and Princess, Duke and Duchess, Grand Prince and Grand Princess, King, Queen, and Finally the King of Kings who is at the top."

Shade nodded as he thought about the ranks, "So you want to rank us by dueling us?"

"Just Draco and then you," Derek said with a slight nod before getting out of the chair and conjuring a dueling platform in the middle of the Common Room.

The two boys stood up on the platform and bowed to each other before turning and taking seven steps away from each other. They turn at the end and were off, Draco sending a dizzying hex at the King's head before a cutting curse at his wand arm. Derek blocked both spells before sending a Bone-Breaker curse at Draco's leg and a disarming spell at his wand arm. Draco hopped over the Bone-Breaker curse but didn't dodge in time before his wand went sailing towards the king.

Derek smirked before aiming his wand at Draco's neck, "Duel over."

Draco ground his teeth before nodding and taking his wand back, "Rank?"

Derek thought for a moment before nodding, "Prince rank, now to the new blood, Shade."

Shade growled before getting on the platform and bowing to the king, "Let's get this over with."

Derek nodded before bowing back and stepping away from him, both taking seven steps once more. Once they turned around, Shade didn't waste any time and sent a wordless bone-breaker curse at his chest before sending a spell to conjure ice beneath Derek's feet. Derek cursed and broke the ice, hissing as his left arm was snapped like a twig before sending a cutting hex at Shade's chest and a petrifying curse at his legs. Shade jumped over the curse and snarled at the deep gash on his waist before rushing forward and sending a disarming spell after he silently sent a boils curse at Derek's face. Derek dodged the boil curse but gasped softly as his wand flew through the air and landed in Shade's hand.

Shade smirked before tackling Derek to the ground, both wands pressed against his throat as Derek made to snatch one, "Submit."

Derek hesitated before letting loose a breath he had been holding and nodding, "You win."

Shade grinned before getting up, asking teasingly, "So, am I King of Kings now?"

Draco stood off to the side in shock as he witnessed Shade soundly hand Derek his ass on a platter, "Yep..."

Shade smiled before handing Derek's wand back to him and sitting down on HIS armchair, "Good, I want to set some ground rules tonight and Draco?"

"Yea Shade?" Draco asked as the house occupants dispersed to relay what had happened.

"You're my King," Shade replied with a smirk at Draco's fish expression.

Draco stuttered before nodding, "O-Ok, I'll go tell Sev to get a house meeting together."

Shade nodded before summoning one of his Parcel books to him, healing his side as he read and waited for the rest of the house to gather together.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I just wanted ya'll to know that if you see something similar, I kind of stole the Hierarchy from the Silver Tongue fanfiction but that's it! Anyway, see ya'll in the next chapter, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth and New Rules

Previously: _Shade nodded before summoning one of his Parcel books to him, healing his side as he read and waited for the rest of the house to gather together._

_**Parseltongue**_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_Letters/articles/books/etc._

* * *

Severus was grading papers in his office when Draco came rushing in, Uncle Sev!"

"Yes, Draco? What is it?" he asked, getting up quickly and walking to his side.

"It's Shade, he just beat the King of Kings!" Draco exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Severus looked at his godson in shock as a small bud of pride sprouted in his chest, "Shade is The King?"

Draco nodded quickly, "He just asked me to get you for a house meeting."

"Of course, give me a few moments to round up the rest of the Slytherins," Severus said with a nod before moving back to his desk.

Draco grinned before rushing back to the Common Room to tell Shade.

* * *

Shade yawned softly before banishing his book, looking up as Draco came barreling towards him, "Woah! Slow down."

Draco nodded and grinned at him, "I just told Sev, he's getting the rest of the Slytherins together."

"Good, it's time to set some rules," Shade replied before sitting back down in his armchair, waiting for the rest of the house to assemble.

Once everyone was crammed into the Common Room, Shade looked to Severus to see if everyone was there before starting to speak, "My name is Shade Floy and I am your new king. I don't care who your family is, what blood runs through your veins or your magic affinity. You can practice whatever you want but there will be some rules. Rule one: What goes on in our house, stays in our house. If you have an issue it stays here, it won't be broadcasted to the rest of the school. Rule two: do not betray our own. House loyalty is important and this is where we will be for the rest of our years here. The last rule is simple: acceptance. As I said before, I do not care about blood, affinity, or your name. This house will not bully each other like other houses do to their own. Follow these rules and we won't have any problems."

Shade watched for everyone's reaction and smiled as everyone seemed to accept his rules before getting up. He glanced over at Severus and grinned widely as he saw Severus with a small smile on his face before he moved up into his dorm room, leaving everyone to mill around in the common room.

He walked towards his bed and chuckled softly as he saw Kivuli and Nuru hissing out grumbles as they finally woke up from their sleep over the break.

_**"Master, what was with all the crashing?" **_Kivuli asked with a groan.

_**"Yea, it sounded like a duel," **_Nuru exclaimed with an excited hiss.

_**"It was a duel, there were two actually down in the common room," **_Shade said as he took off his leather jacket, tucking it into his trunk.

_**"Oh? Who was dueling?" **_Kivuli asked curiously.

_**"Draco and I were dueling the King of Kings," **_Shade replied as he dug around in his trunk for his pajamas.

_**"What ranking did you get Master?" **_Nuru questioned with a tilt of her head.

_**"Wait, how do you know about the ranking?" **_Shade shot back, narrowing his eyes at the two snakes on his bed.

_**"Draco was grumbling about-"**_

_**"-Eventually fighting the King-"**_

_**"-Of Kings," **_they finished together with a snake shrug.

_**"Oh, well Draco lost and got Prince while I won the title," **_Shade replied as he pulled out his clothes.

_**"Congratulations Master!" **_they exclaimed together, hisses of excitement flowing from their mouths.

_**"Thank you, I promoted Draco to King so he is now my Second in Command," **_he informed them as he pulled on his green silk pajamas, shutting his trunk closed.

_**"Oh, alright," **_Kivuli replied with a nod as Nuru curled up on top of the lid.

_**"Well I'm going to bed," **_Shade said with a yawn as he crawled into bed.

_**"Alright, goodnight Master," **_Nuru replied sleepily as Kivuli curled up next to her.

Shade chuckled at the two before drifting to sleep, completely ignoring his roommates as they walked into the room. No one in the castle knew or heard the shriek of rage and anger from deep within the castle below the third floor, glowing red eyes inflamed with insanity as it searched for a simple red stone.

* * *

The next day, Shade got up and grumbled as he got ready for school, glaring at his roommates because for once they were excited about classes. He slunk into the shower and turned on the warm water, sighing as he relaxed under the water.

"Hey Shade?" came a voice from behind the curtain.

Shade groaned as he recognized the voice, "Why are you in the boys Dormitory Pansy?"

She smirked and chuckled before throwing the curtain open, hopping into the shower with him, "I want to be Queen."

"What the HELL!" he shouted and blushed, covering his groin with his hands as he stared at Pansy in shock.

"I. Want. To. Be. Queen. Make me Queen Shade," Pansy purred as she pressed closer to him.

"Pansy, you were already assigned a rank now, leave me alone," Shade replied with a glare as he climbed out of the shower, a towel wrapped firmly around his waist as he walked to his bed.

"But Shade-" she started, following him.

He spun around quickly and snarled at her, "Do not test me, Pansy, I am cranky and I am tired. I don't have time to be concerned with your rank or wanting to be re-ranked so please, Leave me the hell alone!"

She stared at him in shock as he pushed her out of the room, unknown to him was the way his eyes had glowed silver with a rim of green or the way his scales had darkened for a few moments as he shouted at her or the way the water from his shower dripped down his toned chest and hair before pushing a blushing and stuttering Pansy out of the room. He sighed as he dried off and pulled on his uniform, grumbling as he picked up his bag and his snakes before walking out of the room, ignoring the stares from everyone in the common room as he wondered where his roommates were at.

He breathed in deep as he pulled on his mask before briskly walking down towards the Great Hall, his snakes were hissing at him as he walked. He grumbled and snarled as he stalked towards Draco, Blaise, and Theo, almost chuckling at their frightened faces.

"Draco dear Cousin, do you know what I just had to deal with?" Shade asked with a sugar sweet voice, so sweet it was like poison.

Draco paled and shook his head, "N-No, what?"

"Well, I'll tell you. That brat Pansy just stormed into my shower, demanded that I make her Queen, and almost forced the Dragon out of me," Shade replied, green bleeding into the silver pupils of his eyes as he grinned carnivorously at Draco before sitting down.

Blaise, Theo, and Draco gasped in unison as Theo stuttered out, "No way..."

"Yes way, now please keep that bitch away from me and she won't be killed 'accidentally',"he replied with a smile before his eyes returned to normal, piling food onto his plate as he started to eat to the shock of his friends.

"O-Ok, I'll let the rest of the house know," Draco replied with a nod of his head.

Shade nodded back before finishing his food and moving to get up, brushing past people as he walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He walked through the almost empty halls, taking deep breaths as he walked before he reached the DADA classroom. He sighed as he leaned against the wall next to the door, pulling out his green leather book once more.

During class, Shade grew more and more curious as he watched Professor Quirrell, his mind working overtime as he pretended to listen to the lesson. He noticed that when someone asked an interesting question, his stutter would stop and his eyes would flash red as he answered the question before he went back to mud brown and that god awful stutter was back.

He waited for the rest of the class to leave before approaching his professor, determined to do the ritual in his book, "Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, y-yes M-Mr. F-Floy?" Professor Quirrell asked hesitantly.

"I was wondering if you knew of somewhere that was devoid of any and all magic," Shade replied, watching his eyes closely.

Professor Quirrell stared at him in shock before he smirked at him, his eyes turning a wine red as his stutter faded, "And why would you need such a place?"

"Oh just curious, I need to do some research," Shade replied cleverly as he bit his cheek to stop from smiling.

The 'Professor' chuckled before leaning forward on his desk, "I do believe that you could find something if you paced a few times on the seventh floor."

Shade's eyes widened as he nodded before moving to the door, "Thank you, Professor."

"No problem little Dragon," Professor Quirrell chuckled before going back to his work.

Shade smiled before walking down the hall to his next class, a skip in his step as he waited for the end of the day to come quickly.

* * *

At the end of the day, Shade quickly ran to the seventh floor and paced around a few times wondering what professor Quirrell was directing him to, all the while thinking, _'I need a place that has no magic what so ever.'_

He stopped pacing and sighed before leaning against the wall, sliding down to the floor on his butt. He gasped in shock as his back hit the floor, or in actuality, he went through a medium sized wood and metal black door. He stood up quickly and looked around the small stone room, the walls were a dark green and the floor a black color. It was completely empty except for a small table in the back left corner. Shade looked around and smiled as he saw nothing had magic, the walls had very incredibly small amounts that were not large enough to interrupt his ritual. He thought for a moment and smiled as a small lighter green plush pillow appeared in the middle of the room for him to sit down on.

He sat down on the small pillow and sighed at the softness, happy that he didn't have to sit on the hard black wood floor. He closed his eyes and sighed again before sitting very still. All he saw was blackness before seeing a very dim light in front of him and he walked slowly towards it. When he reached it, the light happened to be a bright white door with a symbol on it that looked to me a triangle with a line down the middle and a circle towards the bottom of the triangle. He looked at it confused before shrugging and gently pushing the white door open, gasping at all the colors and lights in front of him.

The area in front of him was black except there was a large ball of light in the center with strings and ropes coming out of it in a steady flow. He smiled and gently brushed his fingertips against the ropes of magic, confused as to why there were no kinks or knots in his core. He wondered for a moment whether or not his core was already completely unleashed. He sighed and pulled back before exiting the black area until he came back to his own body before gasping.

All around the surrounding area near him was a swirl of magic, it filled the room to the brim as if to make said room explode with magical power. He gently pushed his hand out, watching as the swarm of magic move with the motion before making it surround the small table. He closed his fist and stared wide eyed as the small table burst into small pieces.

He got up and walked out the door in shock before stopping and turning back to the door only to find that the door wasn't there any longer.

_'Wow... Interesting, just who is that man within Professor Quirrell?' _Shade asked to himself as he walked down the hallway, back down towards the dungeons.

He sighed as he entered the Common Room, flopping onto his armchair as Draco, Blaise, and Theo approached him.

"Hey Shade, what's up?" Theo asked as he sat down at a table near him with Blaise and Draco.

"Nothing, just thinking..." Shade replied distractedly as he stared into space.

The three boys shrugged before working on their homework, ignoring Shade as he thought about Voldemort.

_'Voldemort appeared in the early fifties, a few years after someone from here had graduated. Who graduated then? Voldemort was a smart man, he had to be in order to create the Dark Side. Who had graduated with honors?... No way,' _Shade gasped softly before rushing from the room to the confusion of his roommates.

He ran straight through the dorm room and went for his trunk before opening it. He rummaged through his compartments until he found it, the history book from the library that he found close to the restricted section. He quickly flipped through the pages before stopping on one, quickly speed reading until he found the name he was looking for.

He leaned back on his heels with shock in his eyes, "Thomas Marvolo Riddle."

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry that the update took so long. Also! Sorry if there's a bunch of different things in this chapter, it was a filler until I can get to the summer break where more shit happens! Woohoo! Anyway, see you in the next chapter, bye guys!**


	12. Chapter 12: Confrontation

Previously: _He leaned back on his heels with shock in his eyes, "Thomas Marvolo Riddle."_

_**Parseltongue**_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_Letters/articles/books/etc._

* * *

Shade sat in shock on the Dormitory floor for a good ten minutes before blinking. It took another ten minutes to get him to move again and the movement was just a sag of his body until he sat cross-legged on the ground. He snapped out of his shock and quickly looked back down at the book before sighing as he started to panic.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted, startling both of his snakes who had been sleeping under his covers.

_**"MASTER, what is with the yelling?" **_Nuru asked slightly dazed.

_**"I-I just found something very shocking," **_Shade replied sheepishly as he sat down on his bed.

_**"Oh? What is it?" **_Kivuli asked curiously as Nuru wrapped around Shade's waist.

_**"One of the professors... He is being possessed by the Dark Lord," **_Shade replied with a sigh as he put the book on the floor.

_**"WHAT?!" **_both snakes shouted out making Shade wince.

_**"...Yea..." **_Shade trailed off as he looked at his shoes.

His snakes huffed before Nuru asked, _**"Well?"**_

_**"Well, what?" **_Shade asked back, glancing curiously at his snakes that were glaring at him.

_**"What are you going to do about it?" **_Kivuli asked as he moved towards Shade.

Shade looked at them both in shock before shouting out, _**"Why do I have to do anything?!"**_

_**"Because you found him out," **_both snakes replied dully at the same time.

_**"Oh, b-but... Wh-... UGH! Fine. I'll probably try to bargain with a mad-man," **_Shade replied before peeling off his robes.

_**"What do you mean?" **_Nuru asked, confused.

_**"Well, I have the Sorcerer's Stone and it can create an Elixir for immortality," **_Shade replied, changing into his silk pajamas.

_**"And the Dark Lord was-" **_Kivuli began.

_**"-Looking for immortality?" **_Nuru finished, questioningly.

_**"Exactly! So, I'm going to bargain with him in a few days," **_Shade replied as he moved into the bathroom, both snakes following him.

_**"Why a few days?" **_Kivuli asked as he and Nuru slithered onto the counter as Shade brushed his teeth.

_**"Because then it's the weekend and if I get killed, no one will know until Monday so no mess!" **_he replied happily before washing his face.

_**"..." **_both snakes stared at him in silence.

_**"What?"**_

Shade asked when he realized they weren't speaking.

_**"Sometimes I think you're crazy," **_Nuru replied as Kivuli slunk back into the dorm room with a shake of his head.

_**"Oh, well thank you," **_Shade said back cheerfully as his snake sighed.

* * *

A few days passed and it was Saturday morning when Shade decided to confront his 'professor'. He got up and quickly changed into a short sleeved white shirt, a dark gray sleeveless vest hoodie, black jean shorts, and his black combat boots. He tucked the stone into his vest pocket before writing a quick note to Draco explaining everything in case he dies. He sighed before taking a deep breath and walking out of the room, leaving Kivuli and Nuru on his bed.

Shade walked quickly through the empty hallways which were empty due to students going out and enjoying the sunlight (A/N: Author doesn't like the sunlight~). He slunk quietly past teachers until he stood in front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He swallowed hard and breathed out harshly before shaking his head, determined yet also frightened as he gently pushed open the door.

"Professor Quirrell?" Shade asked, shuddering as his voice echoed around the classroom.

The stuttering professor was seated at his desk, grading papers when he snapped his head towards Shade's voice, "O-Oh, y-yes M-Mr.F-Floy?"

Shade almost groaned at the noticeably fake stutter, "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"O-Oh? W-With w-what?" Professor Quirrell asked as he put down his quill and gestured for Shade to come sit in front of him.

Shade smiled innocently, deciding to play the 'cute but deadly' card as he flicked his wrist and heavy wards surrounded them, "Well, it deals with a certain red stone."

"Oh?" the professor straightened up in interest and leaned on his elbows as he leaned forward on the table, "And what red stone is this?"

Shade's smile widened when the stutter went away, seeing his brown eyes melt into red, "One that you came here looking for, Tom."

The man's expression darkened at the use of his name before standing, "How do you know that name?"

"Oh well, I did a little digging when I noticed that Quirrell was acting weird plus, come on. Even a slug would have known that stutter was fake," Shade replied as he leaned back on one of the tables.

"Hmm... Well, what do you want, child?" Tom asked as he sat back in the chair, calm on the outside but his eyes bright red with anger.

"I want a trade," Shade said as he jumped up and sat on the desk in front of Tom's desk, his legs swinging slightly.

"Oh? And what would you get in return for giving me the stone?" Tom asked with interest, wondering what a child like Shade would want with the Dark Lord.

Shade smirked as his eyes glowed silver, "I want there to be no harm to come to my half-brother and the students of this school. And, after you get your body back, I want to play with the stone a little bit, mainly potions related."

"And what would a child want with a stone of that incredible power?" Tom asked, curious to who Shade's half-brother is.

Shade snorted before gently pulling the stone from his pocket, "I told you, potions. Can you imagine how many potions can be improved with just this stone alone?"

Tom nodded in understanding but his eyes watched the stone hungrily, "Alright, I agree to your terms."

Tom got up and reached for the stone only for Shade to pull his hand back, "Ah, I want a binding agreement."

Shade smirked as Tom snarled and took out his wand, "Alright. I, Lord Voldemort, do solemnly swear to cause no harm to Shade Floy's half-brother nor to the students of this school. I also swear to allow Shade to experiment with the stone after I have my body back, so mote it be."

Shade grinned as Tom's body glowed, Magic creating a connection between Tom and him before settling around them both like a thin blanket.

"Well, this has been a nice chat, bye bye Tom~" Shade said as he hopped off the table and walked towards the door.

Tom snarled as he realized that he had been tricked, "Wait! The stone!"

Shade glanced back and looked at the desk he had been on before slipping away, wondering if Tom would catch on. Tom huffed before looking down at the desk, shock in his eyes as he saw the small red stone sitting innocently where Shade had been.

Tom picked it up and smirked at the door, "Interesting child. He would be a good ally."

Shade shivered and sneezed as he walked, looking around confused before shrugging, continuing to walk towards the dormitory.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, I'm a little busy but I will be able to update faster. I can't update Guardians yet but I will soon! Anyway, see ya'll in the next chapter, bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: Finals and Summer

Previously: _Shade shivered and sneezed as he walked, looking around confused before shrugging, continuing to walk towards the dormitory._

_**Parseltongue**_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_Letters/articles/books/etc._

* * *

Shade winced as Draco's voice rose an octave, sighing as he sat in his armchair. He had just walked in the door and Draco was almost in tears, Shade was confused until he saw his short letter in Draco's hands. Then Draco had dragged him to his armchair and started to scold him about how he was too Gryffindor for his own good and that he needed to stop being so hardheaded.

It had been ten minutes into Draco's rant and Shade had enough, "DRACO!"

Draco was startled at Shade's loud shout and was silenced as Shade started to speak, "I know you thought I was dead when you read that letter but please, have a little more faith! I did go see the Dark Lord but I wouldn't have gone if I didn't research him thoroughly and he wanted something that I had. Now, will you stop screeching like a banshee?"

Shade sighed and sat back, gently rubbing his temples as Draco stared at him in shock.

Draco shook his head and sighed, glad that no one else was in the common room, "Sorry, I was just scared. I don't want to lose you Shade."

Shade smiled before standing up and hugging Draco, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, I promise."

Draco hugged Shade back tightly before pulling back and smacking him upside the head, "Don't ever do that again!"

Shade chuckled but winced as Draco hit him, "Ok, jeez, you sure can hit."

Draco smirked at him, "It's a brotherly love hit."

"Yea right," Shade chuckled before going to the dorm room.

* * *

A few months later and it was the week before summer break but also the week of Shade and Draco's finals. Oddly enough, Professor Quirrell disappeared soon after March and the school found out that Dumbledore had been hiding the Sorcerer's Stone in the castle. The mirror was then moved to a 'safe' location and everyone moved on with their lives.

It was the day of their last final and Draco was freaking out, "Agh! God damn it! Since Professor Quirrell left before he could finish teaching, I didn't learn the rest of the defense. Plus the substitute didn't teach us very well!"

Shade sighed as he put down his book; Draco, Theo, Blaise and himself were seated around one of the round tables in the common room, "Draco, calm down, now. You have read all the defense books I have given you, right?"

"Well yes but-" Draco started but was cut off.

"No buts, those books go up to and past second year, you will be fine," Shade finished as he played with his magic, picking up his book, putting it down, and messing with Blaise's quill.

"Oh my god, whoever is doing that, stop!" Blaise huffed as his quill danced out of his hand.

Shade laughed quietly before letting the quill go, "Ok."

"Thank you!" Blaise replied before going back to studying.

Shade sighed as everyone groaned and got up, the final was about to begin.

* * *

After the final exam, which Shade and Draco passed with ease, it was time to go home.

Shade had finished packing when Derek approached him, "Shade?"

"Yea Derek?" Shade replied, his trunk already shrunken into his pocket.

"I just wanted to let you know that next year, some people are going to challenge you for your position and that you might want to learn all the spells you can before then," Derek replied, shifting a little uncomfortably.

Shade smiled and nodded as they walked to the common room, "Thank you, are you graduating this year?"

"Yes, I plan to go into the Ministry of Magic, I don't know what department yet," Derek said as he picked up his trunk.

"Well I wish you all the best, have a good summer," Shade replied with a smile before walking over to Draco, Theo, and Blaise.

Derek nodded to him before walking away and exiting the common room.

Shade smiled wider as he approached his brother and their friends, "So, what are you guys doing over the summer?"

"I'm going to our Italian summer home and explore the ancient Roman ruins," Blaise replied as they all trudged out of the common room and towards the front of the castle.

"I don't know yet... I really want to go to Germany, I heard that there are a lot of different and new spell books for sale there," Theo replied with a shrug as they neared the train.

"Well, Shade you already know what we're going to do. Shade and Uncle Sev are coming with my family to France," Draco said as they stepped into an empty compartment.

"Wicked... Anyone want to play Exploding Snap?" Blaise asked with a smile.

Shade chuckled as both Draco and Theo accepted before scooting back as they all played. He smiled as he leaned against the wall, looking out the window at the passing scenery of fields and forests, slowly drifting to sleep. In his dream, he dreamed of a red headed, green eyed woman slowly singing him to sleep and a raven-haired man with glasses playing with him in a small living room. Shade woke up as they pulled into the station and sighed as he thought about his dream, shaking his head as his friends walked off of the train with him.

* * *

The next week for Shade, Severus, and the Malfoys was spent packing for their trip to France and Shade was not having a pleasant day at all. He was pacing in his room, his bag already packed near his feet with Kivuli and Nuru close by on the bed. Shade had realized that even though they had told the Malfoys most of the things they had found out at the bank, they left out the most important thing, his dragon side.

_**"But what if Draco doesn't like me anymore?" **_Shade cried as he faced his snakes.

_**He wouldn't do that Master," **_Kivuli replied with confidence.

Nuru tilted her head slightly, _**"Yea, aren't you both hatchling brothers?"**_

_**"Well, no, not really, I just consider him my brother," **_Shade replied as he opened his trunk once more.

_**"Oh?" **_they both questioned.

_**"Yes, mainly because he was my first friend in the Wizarding World and I don't want to lose him," **_Shade replied as he pulled out his thin leather green book.

_**"But if you keep this from him any longer, he will feel betrayed that you didn't tell him earlier," **_Kivuli said, gently nudging Shade's arm with his snout.

_**"... Alright, I'll tell him... When we get back from France," **_Shade replied quickly, shrinking the book and putting it in his pocket.

_**"But-" **_they both began.

_**"No buts, that's when I'll tell him," **_Shade said sternly.

_**"Alright, it's time for us to leave Master," **_Nuru said as he glanced at Shade's clock on his nightstand.

_**"Ok, wish me luck," **_Shade said as he picked up Nuru and Kivuli.

_**"Good Luck Master," **_They said at the same time before disappearing into his trunk.

Shade sighed as he closed his trunk with a click and shrunk it before placing it in his pocket along with his book. He exited his room and headed towards the lounge area to meet with the Malfoys and Severus.

* * *

Shade and Draco had a lot of fun in France with a small break in Italy but it was time to go home and not only that, Shade's birthday was coming up in a week.

Shade sighed and groaned loudly as he jumped, landing gently on his bed, "I can't do it..."

_**"Can't do what Master?" **_Kivuli asked as he slithered out from behind the dresser.

_**"Oh, well... I was going to tell Draco about me, right?" **_Shade asked as he sat up, Kivuli sliding up the bed towards Shade.

_**"Yes," **_Kivuli replied.

_**"I can't, I just can't! What do I say?" **_Shade cried hysterically.

_**"Mast-"**_

_**"Do I just be like 'Hey Draco, I'm a dragon prince and heir to three-fourths of Hogwarts! How's your day been?!'" **_Shade almost shouted, his voice on the edge of insanity as he got up and started to pace on the floor next to his bed.

_**"Master-"**_

_**"What if he abandons me and gets angry?" **_Shade groaned as he tugged at his hair and sat back down on the edge of his bed.

_**"Calm down!" **_Kivuli hissed, smacking him in the face with his tail.

_**"Ouch! Kivuli!" **_Shade groaned as he rubbed his cheek gently.

_**"It will be ok," **_Kivuli said calmly.

_**"...H-How do you know?" **_Shade whimpered, looking at Kivuli a little scared.

_**"I just do, it will be ok and in the end, you'll feel better about it," **_Kivuli replied confidently.

**"Ok...** _**Where's Sev and Nuru?" **_Shade asked as he got up.

_**"Severus is in his potions lab and Nuru is probably outside," **_Kivuli said with a shrug.

_**"Ok, thanks, Kivuli," **_Shade replied with a smile before walking over to the door.

_**"Whatever," **_Kivuli said dully.

Shade chuckled softly, hearing the happiness in his snake's voice before walking out the door and into the hallway.

He skipped down the hallway and slid into the kitchen, "Nip!"

"Yes, Master Shade? What can Nip be doing for you?" a small house elf replied with a crack, her wide eyes focused on Shade.

"I was wondering where the Malfoys were, can you tell me?" Shade asked with a soft smile towards the small creature.

Nip bounced happily on the balls of her feet before pointing excitedly, "Oh, Misser and Missus Malfoy are in the Library with Heir Malfoy!"

"Thank you Nip, can you also get Severus from his lab? This is important..." Shade said as he sighed, standing and heading towards the library.

"Yes Master Shade," Nip bowed before popping away.

He smiled before walking down the hallway once more, doubt and nervousness heavy on his mind as he stepped into the library, "Good morning Mr. Malfoy, Narcissa, hey Draco!"

"Hey Shade, what's going on?" Draco replied with a smile.

"Nothing much, actually I wanted to talk to you guys about-" Shade began.

"Good morning Lucius, Narcissa, Draco," Severus said as he walked through the doorway.

Lucius nodded to both of them as well as Narcissa, "Ah, Severus, good morning. Have you planned anything for Shade's birthday?"

"Not yet but we will, I was planning on a small party-" Severus was cut off.

"A small party? Shade is going to become a young Lord in a year after his birthday! We must plan a ball, come on Shade, we're going shopping," Narcissa huffed before dragging Shade out of the library.

Lucius, Draco, and Severus chuckled at Shade's funny 'help me' looks as he was dragged away, they started on a list of people to invite to the ball.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I've decided that the next chapter is going to be the last one for First Year and then I'm going to write another Fanfic for the Second Year and so on, I realized that if I keep writing this on What Am I?, There are going to be a LOT of chapters so I decided to make it into a series, hope you guys don't mind! Anyway, see you in the past chapter, bye!**


	14. Chapter 14: Birthday Surprise

Previously: _Lucius, Draco, and Severus chuckled at Shade's funny 'help me' looks as he was dragged away, they started on a list of people to invite to the ball._

_**Parseltongue**_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_Letters/articles/books/etc._

* * *

Shade smiled as Narcissa walked with him into Diagon Alley, "Come, we won't find anything good in here, let's go to Elysium Alley."

"Elysium Alley?" Shade looked at her confused as she turned left down onto another Alley, this one filled with very expensive restaurants and shops on both sides of the street filled with people.

"Elysium, the 'heaven' of the Greek and Roman Hades, all good people go to Elysium but you probably already knew that," Narcissa explained with a smile.

"Yeah, Hades is the underworld run by the god Hades, ruler of the dead," Shade replied with a nod as they entered into a tailor shop.

Narcissa nodded back before looking at the tailor, who looked to be a middle-aged woman, "We would like to get him fitted for heir robes please."

The tailor nodded and smiled at Shade, "And what would the young heir like for his robes?"

"I would like a black cloak along with dark green robes with black seeping through. An emerald green button up shirt with a black vest and black dress pants. Finally, I would like black dress shoes, all clothes made with acromantula silk," Shade replied like a pureblooded heir.

The tailor looked at him in shock before nodding, "Alright, let me get your measurements and your clothes will be done in three hours."

"Ok," Shade smiled as the measuring tape curled around him before snapping closed.

"Alright Shade, let's go get some other things," Narcissa said with a smile before walking out of the shop and into the alleyway, "Would you like your ball to be a masquerade ball? That way, everyone has to wear a mask and no one knows your true identity."

"Ok, that sounds fun actually," Shade replied with a grin as they walked into a shop that made masks.

There were masks lining all the walls, on the counters, even above the man at the counter; there were also items that made the masks strewn across the shop in piles and on bookshelves.

"Good morning, are all the masks here hand crafted?" Narcissa asked the man at the counter.

The man nodded, "Yes, I craft them all myself right in the shop."

"Can you make a dark green half mask with silver vines crawling from the top left corner to the bottom right that has black leaves coming off of it?" Shade asked, the image for his mask in his mind.

The man nodded before waving his wand, a plain green mask floating in the air as clay strands of silver attached themselves to the mask along with black leaves before showing it to Shade.

"It's beautiful, I'll take it," Shade said with a smile.

Narcissa smiled at Shade's child-like glee, "How much?"

"10 Galleons for the mask and 1 Galleon for the mask box. I can also stamp your family crest onto it so that you may use it to all masquerade parties for the future since many of the noble class need signature masks," the man replied as he placed the finished mask onto the counter.

Shade nodded before handing over the family crest rings around his neck, "Ok, it's better than coming back for more masks."

The man nodded back before gently pressing each ring onto the inside of the mask, the crests burning into the mask before he handed the rings back and gently placed the mask into a small obsidian box, "All done."

"Thank you," Shade smiled before grabbing the box, shrinking it and placing it into his pocket.

Narcissa led him out of the shop and back into the Alley, "Well, it's noon, would you like to get some lunch?"

"Lunch sounds lovely," Shade replied with a sigh as they walked into a restaurant.

* * *

A few hours later, Narcissa and Shade walked back to the tailor shop to pick up his robes before flooing back to Severus' home. Once there, Narcissa shoo-ed him and Draco away so that the adults could plan the ball and who was going to come.

Shade sighed as he walked out of the Manor with Draco, "I wish we could help."

"Do you really want to help when my mother is this crazy?" Draco asked with a huff.

"Ok, I take it back... Want to go fly?" Shade asked back as he headed towards the shed in the backfield.

"Sure," Draco smiled as he headed to the shed with him.

They both mounted brooms before flying to the sky, a small snitch sized ball in Draco's hand, "Hey Shade, catch!"

Shade leaned forwards and flew after the ball right when it was dropped, following it all the way to the ground before snatching it out of the air. He smiled and tossed it back before just flying around. His eyes lit up with an idea before he crouched on his broom, slowly letting go of the broom with his hands as he balanced himself out. He shouted with joy as he zoomed across the sky, not a thought in his head as he flew, completely free.

He only came back to earth when Draco shouted at him, "Shade! Watch out!"

Shade yelped and sat back on his broom, pulling the handle up as he approached a tree and panting softly as he came to a stop, "Woah..."

Draco flew over to him and looked at him concerned, "You almost gave me a heart attack you idiot!"

"Sorry mum," Shade replied as he rolled his eyes.

Draco huffed before cuffing him over the head, "Shut up, it's time to land anyway."

"Fine," Shade stuck his tongue out at him before landing with a soft thud.

* * *

The next few days were filled with the planning for Shade's ball and each day, Shade tried to tell the Malfoys but there was either no time or he couldn't find them. Finally, it was his birthday and the day of his ball. He woke up and yawned as he walked out of his room, down the hallway, and towards the dining room.

"Good morning," Shade smiled as he sat down next to Severus.

"Good morning Shade, how did you sleep?" Severus asked as their food appeared on the table.

Shade smiled as he dug into his breakfast, "Quite well. Actually, I've mastered all spells up to the seventh year in Parcel so I was wondering if I could help you in potions?"

Severus glanced over at Shade and nodded, "Alright, meet me in the lab at noon and we can start on your private lessons."

"Ok," Shade grinned as he scarfed down the rest of his food before getting up and running back into his room.

Severus smiled softly before getting up and walking to the library while Shade was getting dressed. He stripped out of his pajamas and pulled on a pair of black buttoned ripped fringe denim shorts. He frowned as he looked around his room but grinned as he found his white short-sleeved shirt with a small green Chinese dragon in the corner. He pulled on his shirt and grabbed his light grey vest hoodie before walking out the door with his black trainers on. He stretched his arms as he walked down the hallway before slipping into his personal Solar room.

This room had almost no walls and each wall was a large window with sunlight filtering in, it was akin to a lounge area. There were green couches all along the windows, in total three; there were also four mahogany bookshelves on the wall near the door filled with books. Shade sat down on one of the couches and sighed as he relaxed but groaned as he forgot something. He flicked his wrist and held out his hand as his green leather book smacked right into his palm. He opened it to the page he was on and started reading once more.

_This next ritual involves the Child's twelfth birthday and will happen at midnight. If the Child is a creature, their creature abilities will evolve and they will be forced to shift from human to the creature. You will need a pain reliever potion and a dreamless sleep potion after this happens for the shift will not only be painful but it may also harm the Child's magic. Their magic will shift and change until it can settle within the Child's body once more. If the Child is not a creature, they will still need the potions because they will feel excruciating pain all over their body from Magic being embedded into their very bones. During this ritual from Magic, a symbol will start to burn into their skin right underneath their skull, right over their heart on their chest, one mark on their right hip, and the last mark shall be on the back of their left calf. Now, the creature abilities that evolve will be unknown so when this happens, be prepared for anything._

Shade looked at the ritual in shock, his birthday was today and the ball ended at midnight, how was he going to explain all of this to everyone present? He couldn't call it off either since Narcissa had already planned all of it. He sighed as he sat back on his couch, pulling his legs up into his chest before looking back down at the book; there wasn't much left in it, probably only a few pages left. A house elf soon appeared and said that it was time to brew with Severus. He nodded to the elf before getting up and walking out the door, his book tucked into his vest pocket.

* * *

A few hours later, most of the time being filled making potions, it was time for Shade's ball. He was up in his room where he was getting ready, his clothes already on his body while he was still messing with his hair which had gotten even longer over the summer. His hair now reached his mid-back where it was braided and tied back with a black leather clasp that had a small green dragon emblem on it. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, pulling on his mask as he exited his bathroom.

_**"How do I look?" **_Shade asked as he faced both of his snakes.

_**"Like a pure-blooded noble heir," **_Kivuli replied with a snakey smile.

_**"That's good I guess..." **_Shade sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror.

_**"What's wrong Master?" **_Nuru asked softly, _**"You've been sighing a lot lately."**_

_**"It's just that... Since I am a Child of Magic, tonight at midnight, a ritual is going to happen where my magic is going to be connected to all the magic around me. Not only that, I will be forced to change into either my full dragon form or my half and half form with a tattoo burned into my skin, I don't even know what the tattoo will look like!" **_Shade cried out as he stared at both his snakes in fear.

_**"Calm down, if it happens in front of everyone-"**_

_**"-They will have a reason to be respectful and-"**_

_**"-either afraid or proud to be in your presence," **_they both finished together.

_**"Alright... Well, it's time for the ball, see you guys after," **_Shade said as he moved to the door.

_**"We'll be here, right?" **_Kivuli said, staring right at Nuru suspiciously.

_**"Yea! Don't worry and have fun!" **_Nuru replied happily.

_**"I'll try," **_Shade sighed as he walked out of his room, apprehension heavy in his mind.

He walked down the hallway and stopped right outside the doors of the ballroom, he could hear Severus addressing the guests, "And now, the main person this ball is for, Shade Ebony Floy Snape."

Shade took a deep breath in before pushing the doors open, smiling to all the guests as Severus stepped towards him, "We would appreciate it if you would help yourself to condiments while we wait for dinner."

All the guests started to mill around while Shade put on a fake smile, greeting all of his guests but off in the corner, he did not notice a guest with wine red eyes.

* * *

Around eleven o'clock, a few minutes before midnight, the ball was still going on while Shade was having a conversation with a Lord Nott Senior.

"I do believe that the Ministry is doing all it can to help the creatures," Cranius Nott said with a sneer.

Shade scoffed as he looked at Cranius, "As if, Lord Nott, I have looked into all of the creature rights and I am sad to say that I am appalled at how most creatures are being treated. Werewolves have almost no free rights and Vampires are not allowed to go to schools for the fear of students being killed."

"Which are logically correct fears, Mr. Floy, I doubt you have any knowledge of what you speak," Cranius replied pompously.

"I know exactly what I speak of Lord Nott, I have poured over the creature laws myself and now, if you would excuse me, I am being summoned elsewhere," Shade said with a fake smile as he walked away towards Draco.

"Ah, Shade, how was your conversation with Lord Nott?" Draco grinned as he looked at Shade's tired face.

Shade sighed, "I didn't know if I wanted to throttle him or hex him to hell and back."

"Well, most would probably hex him,"Draco replied with a shrug.

"That man deserves m-" Shade stopped and winced as he started to feel a building pressure in his back and head.

"Shade? Are you alright?" Draco asked concerned as he moved to help Shade.

"I-I don't think so... Draco, what time is it?!" Shade asked urgently.

Draco cast a Tempus, "It's 11:59, Shade what's going on?"

"Draco, I'll explain later but c-can you help me outside or at least i-into the hallway?" Shade hissed as he almost fell to the floor.

Draco nodded before looking at Severus and his parents before helping Shade out into the courtyard. Shade pushed Draco away from him as he shouted out in pain, collapsing to his knees on the grass as he gripped his head. His wings tore out of his back while his tail ripped through his pants, his scales pushed out of his skin while his nails elongated into claws. The bones in his feet started to snap and form back into his dragon paws. He screamed as large dark greenhorns pushed their way out of his head from the area a few inches above his ears, both horns were pointing backwards. he screamed once more as his wings started to grow larger until they were as long as his body and his tattoos started to burn into his skin. The mark looked to be an upside down triangle with four circles in the middle and two lines going from the top to corners to the opposite sidelines in the middle. At the very tip of the triangle at the bottom was a T-shaped pair of lines. The mark burned a bright red before flashing green and settling on black as Shade collapsed, exhausted from the connection and the forced transformation.

He tried to look up but groaned in pain and looked at the doorway, most of the guests were out on the grass staring at him in shock and respect but he noticed a pair of wine red eyes staring at him from the crowd of people. The last thing he saw was Draco and Severus rushing towards him, both of their faces full of concern. He passed out but his dreams were filled with tall rugged black-haired men, one with blue eyes and the other with light grey eyes; both were looking at him with loving gazes and he felt a warmth in his chest.

**READ THIS - Alright! Here we are, the last chapter... I'm gonna cry... ANYWAY! The mark is the story picture and all following stories will have the same picture so, easy to find. The next story will be titled Magic Child so go check it out! Ok, see ya'll there, bye!**


	15. Final Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

**Just wanted to let you guys know, if you didn't read the previous Author's Note, that ****_What Am I? _****is a finished fanfiction and the next one is ****_Magic Child_****. If you would like to read more of Shade's adventure in Hogwarts, please go read that. Thanks! See ya'll there!**

**-Shade**


End file.
